The Warm Rays
by arcadecat
Summary: Like basking in a sun, her smile brings him such warm happiness. A story about a quirky girl and a lonely demon, and how they were brought together. Its a short summery but the story is better... at least I think it is? Anyway, please sit back, get some popcorn and enjoy cause it is gonna be a strange and sudden ride for these lovebirds! RihanxWakana
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I can't believe it, ma first story! I've been reading for a while and all the inspiration and ideas have been making ma brain pulsate! I really hope you review ma story and you could totes go crazy. If you think it sucks say "it sucks!" but also write why so I know how to get better! Thanks for listening, I'm sorry for rambling, here is ma story. (and yes I know I'm writing ma instead of my, I just felt like it)

The Warm Rays

Chapter 1: Introduction of Surroundings

Smoke from his pipe exited his lips as he exhaled, filling the nightly air around him and causing it to appear tangible. The man who seemed to look young stared blankly into the abyss of stars and darkness as he reminisced about the past and all of its glory. Exactly one mile away from this, a dog yelped as it grazed a thorn bush, causing the windows of the house nearby to light up while a little boy a block away climbed into his parent's bed after having a nightmare. It was while all of this was happening that in the next district over, following the events that took place between Atsushi Ito and his girlfriend Masa In the back of Atsushi's car, Wakana Ito was born.

Wakana Ito wasn't raised the same way most children were raised due to her parents. In order to give you a good picture of how Wakana spent a majority of her childhood, then learning about her family is a must, therefore we will start with her father. Atsushi Ito was raised with the rash belief that if he didn't work (and work well) his world would fall apart. He had squinted eyes, and tight lips matching his cold demeanor. He disliked stepping in gum, and disliked cleaning it off. He disliked when his coworkers had unproductive conversations, and disliked in even more when his boss was in on them. Atsushi liked reorganizing his desk, the sound of hundreds of keys on keyboards, and signing his name in a complicated manner. Wakana's mother, Masa, was a neurotic and incredibly superstitious due to a childhood incident involving a couple of friends, some face paint, and a chainsaw…. She had been scarred ever since (nor was told the truth). It only got worse as the years passed and she now blames any misfortunes on bad luck and demons. Now I am not saying that demons don't exist and wreak havoc, they just don't do it as much as Masa believes them to. Masa hates the paranormal and loose hairs that get stuck to her while bathing. She enjoys watching those old black and whites romances on t.v., cleaning the kitchen (and keeping it clean), and seeing her planted flowers growing proudly and not limping (she liked to think she could look like that). She was fidgety and thin.

In this town the neighbors on the left of Wakana's house were elderly and sweet and still managed to make love every now and then, and the right housed an artist who painted her many (and I mean many) cats while dreaming of the day her paintings would become famous after she died. The town was small so everybody knew everybody's face, but nobody knew more than that. Unknowing to him, this would be the place the love of Rihan's new life would be born and raised and that is just the end of the first part of this story.

So what did ya guys think? If it was too short or too long please tell me, I gots to know! Please review, they make me happy… ill update as soon as I can, and feel like it so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Ding ding ding! **Hizume's Contempt, **I congratulate you for being my first reviewer ever and for that you get the prize of!…. my feelings. But if that's not good enough for you (sheesh) then I also dedicate this chapter in your honor AND will make future chapters longer (Huzahh)! Geez aren't I generous? Well, here it is so enjoy!

Chapter 2: That Kind of Childhood and Odd Tragedies 

Wakana Ito did not play with her father; or rather he did not play with her. As said before, Atsushi Ito was a stern and busy man, and saw no need in involving himself in any childish games nor did he want to. He was often at work anyway and when he got home he would spend the time eating, taking a shower and spending time with his wife. Wakana's mother also did not sing to her or read to her stories thinking that spirits would be brought about by it. Her mother became so worried in fact that she home schooled Wakana instead of sending her off to school. There had been rumors that the school was haunted, and since all the other schools had been too far or in bad neighborhoods, Atsushi decided to appease his wife and agree to home tutoring. As you can imagine, Wakana's childhood was rather lonely and she was often left alone with her imagination. She was also left alone with entertainment. Wakana loved to read and even more; the smell of the pages and would take breaks from the texts just to press her little nose against the flimsy sheets. At the age of 6, Wakana became addicted to movies and liked the ones with action and mystery. She especially liked to watch the heroines in those movies, with their full red lips and blond soft hair, hiding any danger beneath them. She liked that they could bring down any man, with the wink of her eye or the bullet from her gun. Wakana wondered if she could ever be like that, she doubted it but that didn't mean she couldn't dream. She dreamed of ever doing anything exciting at all and became curious to what her mother's fears were. This added to the genres Wakana liked making it; action, mystery, adventure, and supernatural. Now, Wakana wasn't obsessed with the supernatural, but she certainly found it interesting. Masa was not fond of it though, as you could imagine.

Tragedy strikes. It was on the day when Masa visited her husband at work to give him the lunch that he had forgotten to take with him the morning he left. They had a quick kiss and Masa parted ways from him. She entered the small, old elevator, pressed the button and one floor down it stopped. The lights flicked off and the sound of any energy being used by it died with the sound of a "wwhhiiirrrrrrr" that started of high, ended low and then vanished. This never happened to Masa before, she didn't go into elevators often (nor did she get out often) and immediately assumed that this was the work of a demon encapturing to devour her soul and send her to danmnation. The longer she was in the elevator the more her fears began to envelope her. Before she could stand no more she climbed out of the top latch of the elevator, and while in her attempt to escape tripped on one of the elevators mechanisms and fell, dying instantly. Now surprisingly, there was actually no demons or yokai involved in this matter. Those will come later.

Atsushi becomes even more unsocial and rarely comes home anymore. He has become obsessed with working and laying flowers at his wife's grave. At age 8, Wakana becomes completely alone, except for the nanny that babysits her and the tutor that tutors her (all the extra work and saved money allows them to afford). Left to her imagination, Wakana decides to dream until she is old enough to leave and have a true adventure of her own. Days and weeks go by, months pass, the season changes, and years seem to whiz on by like those tiny, motorized cars. 16 years old, Wakana convinces her father to let her get an apartment in the city, and enroll her in a highschool close to her new place. A year later, Wakana is entering the second year she will spend in highschool, and works at a flower shop next to her tiny apartment building that she goes to after school. In exactly 36 hours and 6 minutes her life would enter a new world; a meeting that would change her life forever. Until then she has no clue as to the events that will take place after she meets him, and he meets her. Smoke leaves his mouth as he yet again, looks at the stars.

How was dat?! Was it good?! Please review, its like getting money or box of oreos, and it gives me motivation to write, even if it's a bad review…also since I did not mention this the first chapter, I wanna mention that I absolutely love the WakanaxRihan pairing! There is just something so uplifting and hopeful about it yknow! And even though we hardly see her really like Wakana's character. She's positive and badass and she deserves more chapters! Oh well thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I'm updating full chapters almost every day, that's crazy! Im gonna have to give myself some time between chapters because I need my meee time, cause if I don't get my meee time I KILL YOU! But you can count on me not to stop writing till the stories done, I promise! I never liked when people did that so I made a vow that I would not do so…ok! By the way in the next chapter Wakana and Rihan meet (exciting!) so get excited! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Visions and Trees

"Hello otousan, have you been eating well?" Wakana asked while giving her father a quick peck on the cheek from behind. He was sitting at the table looking over some papers. Contrary to what you might believe, Wakana and her Father don't have a bad relationship, and they both love each other and as Wakana grew talking to him had become a lot easier. There were still those awkward silences though, when Wakana went to visit. They managed to creep their way inbetween their conversations, inbetween them. It didn't take long for the 17 year old girl to realize how hard it was to nurture a neglected relationship, but she was determined. "Schools gonna start soon, I can't wait. Though it does get a bit tiring." Wakana said with a kind of inflection in her voice that gave the phrase some backbone. "I see, that is good" He replied with a disinterested voice that became more involved as he turned to her and said "but you should become more careful. Strange things have been happening to me lately, it might affect you too. Perhaps your mother was right on a few things." He said before he turned back to what he had been doing. After spending some time there, Wakana kissed her father on the cheek, bid fair well and left. The thing that her father said seemed to stick to her mind. It should have been something that would blow over unnoticed, but Wakana knew her father wouldn't talk about something like that without reason. She didn't stop thinking about it until she got home.

That night Wakana has a peculiar dream. She sees her mother glance at what was in front of them, and with a face filled with horror runs away from it and goes into the dark void. Wakana wonders if she should follow, but then decides to look at what her mother had run away from. When she looks though, she does not see a terror or anything that would cause a fright. What she sees are vibrant colors that wave and bend and become the most magnificent shapes. Each sight sends a tingle down her spine, and through her body that were as invigorating as they were unsettling. She began to feel more and more drawn to it until she, until she….woke up. Wakana stared at the ceiling for a bit until she got ready and left though the door.

The morning was as crisp as a refrigerated apple and the slight wind gave reason for Wakana to wear a jacket. The tree, her favorite tree, when growing up was still there. The petals and peaches had been replaced by red and yellow leaves, their backs paler making the red seem pink and the yellow look milky. She loved the way they looked, so much brighter than the sad and bleak trees surrounding it. Now those leaves were on the ground, they created a sea of those reds and those yellows with their paler and milkier backs. The tree was old now, and bare, just like the other trees, but it was not bleak. Not with the way the sun was hitting it, lighting it up and filling it with warmth and fire. So much those bright streams change it. It is her favorite tree.

After admiring the tree Wakana walks up the pathway of her father's home, her old home, and steps through the door. Soon after Rihan's shoes scuff the tree the young girl he had watched was looking at, with an endearing smile that had lightly crept on her face. It was a nice smile. The man waited, for a sign; a reason to strike. He had come early to make no mistakes, after hearing rumors of something that was more dangerous than it should be. He would wait; wait for it to come out.

Im kinda busy this weekend so I won't post till Monday or Tuesday. So watcha think, its startin to get pretty suspenseful huh? Well for those romance readers, the romance will come soon I promise! Well I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I Lied! Im gonna post today and post again on Tuesday or Wednesday so look forward to it! Also, if anyone was confused as to why I was explaining the tree from chapter 3 with so much detail, well it's cause it's a symbol for something! Can you guess what it is!? I'll explain next chapter. The dream and the tree are also foreshadowing Wakana's future. Shout out to **magicalnana, ael fyragh, **and **Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki **for taking the time to review! My love goes out to thee! Also **ael fyragh**, I didn't mean for Wakana to sound sad, infact the dream she has should indicate that she is quite the positive thinker, while her relationship with her father shows that she has a strong heart. I was also planning to explain her extreme cheerfulness when I show her at school, so hopefully that could make things clearer. This chapter Wakana and Rihan will meet so if you just soiled yourself that is completely understandable. So please, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Papers Fly and Eyes Lock

Wakana and her father had agreed to go visit her mother's grave today. Since she sells flowers, she offered to bring them. It was Saturday and neither of them had any work or school, so it seemed appropriate and a nice idea. Atsushi usually goes on the weekend by himself, so this was the first time in a long time since Wakana was actually accompanying him. After Wakana arrived, Atsushi got ready and they both left in his car. Unknowing to them, Rihan stayed behind. His sword was slowly unsheathing.

The car stopped by a large cast-iron gate that was rusting. Where ever metal had peeled there was orange and red, like when a person gets a scrape, and the sign on it was unreadable for the words on it had corroded away. The cemetery was small and old, and since it wasn't on a hill there were no step like layers. Dead leaves covered the ground of the dead, and made a sound under your feet as if they were mad you had stepped on them. Atsushi knelt at his wife's grave with no words from his lips. He closes his eyes and with a solemn face, begins to pray. Taking the vase and emptying it of its withered flowers, Wakana replaces it with the new ones she brought at places the vase back next to her mother's picture. Wakana begins to pray and remembers her mother, but she doesn't cry. She knows that the man next to her is in greater pain than she is and instinctively she loses the ability to cry at that moment. At times like this someone has to be strong and though Wakana loved her mother her Father had spent so much time with her. She was his special someone, someone you have a hard time living without, and Wakana has no amount of experience to understand the pain but also the extreme happiness of a relationship like that. After A couple of hours of reminiscing Wakana bravely and warmly pats her father on the back and suggests "let's go home, I'll make us something to eat". Since it is fall the sun only last so long and the darkness is already arriving. The headlights of the car are turned on once a fog starts rolling in and Wakana can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

When Atsushi and his daughter got back, they walked into the house to see everything was a mess. It wasn't like the kind of mess a petty thief would leave behind after going through all your junk to find the valuables. No, this mess looked as if it had been caused by a psychotic, large brute with a sledge hammer and other various tools at his disposal. Wakana and Atsushi were rendered completely and utterly speechless, though they were clearly thinking "Who the hell?" Their thoughts were interrupted though when they began to hear groans, kind of like those of an injured animal, but no matter how hard they tried the two couldn't figure out what kind of animal. Suddenly the papers that had littered the floor and room began to lift and soar around the perimeter as if they were stuck in a small whirl wind. The longer the faster and more violently the papers flew, and then a voice was heard; the animal's voice, from the next room over. It started talking in a ghastly voice to itself, angrily and tired. "Dammit, that woman sounded so appetizing, how scared she was. If only I had gotten here before sshhheee dddiiiieeeddddd" It groaned in resentment before all the papers abruptly stopped there motions. Everything became quite, and all but the pair's breathing was heard. Atsushi mumbled "a poltergeist?" before the door where the sounds had been coming from ripped open by a surge of energy. Out came something Wakana and Atsushi had never seen before, nor did they think they would. Its body resembled that of a centipede and had legs like a dog as it sluggishly walked on them. Its head did not look like a cat's but had feline qualities while its body was adorned with gruesome spikes. "It hhuurrtss…" it moaned and Wakana noticed the incredibly thick blood oozing from its newly acquired injuries strewn about its body. Each time the blood hit the ground it made a plopping sound that would ring into Wakana's ears, causing her to shiver each time. "Damn him, giving me these injuries. They hurt soooo muuucchhh. I nnneeddd tooo eeeaaaattt" It hissed and gurgled. The more it talked the more it sounded like an old man coughing up phlegm from his throat and it smelled awful. It was horrifying. "Your hheerreee, I nnneeedd to eeaatt… Cooommee ttoo mmee, I nneedd to eeaatt. Cccoommeee hhherrreee, CCOOMMEE HHEERRREE!" It roared as it lunged towards the two. The shaking had caused the shelf above Wakana and Atsushi's heads to fall, knocking out Atsushi with one of the picture frames that had survived whatever had happened before they arrived. Wakana crumbled to the ground trying to keep hold of her father and realized there was no way to escape. She held her father as if to protect him, though she knew nothing she could do could help them at this point. She shut her eyes tightly and cringed, as if it would ease the pain she was about to feel from the thing that was coming at hers teeth. When she didn't feel anything though, she peered at the front of her only to gasp in shock and amazement.

It was shining though it had blood on it and only the tip showed. It was jutting out of the beast, in between its nose and sharp mouth. The creature had stopped dead in its tracks, right before them, and its head was tilted back to adjust with the blades angle. Resisting the sword would only cause it to split the creatures head, and it's back was starting to bend in an awkward position causing it to do something of a balancing act in order to prevent that from happening. The monster and the person holding its fate locked eyes as its back had been bent far enough. " YYOOUU SON OF A" but before it could finish the man placed both of his hands on the grip of the sword and yanked, dividing the thing's head into two, making the scull, brain and blood of it all visible and gush out. The dead creature finally landed on its back from its last position and its whole entire body curled into a ball while making a sound similar to paper being crumpled. It turned black like burnt toast, and its body collapsed into itself, turning into ash. Wakana could only let out a small "wow" under her breath as this was all happening.

Now that the creature before Wakana's eyes was gone, she could see its killer. What she saw was not a monster like the one that had just attempted to kill her, though that did not mean he was dangerous. His hair was long and black, and swayed in the air as if it were given to him by a brush stroke. He was incredibly handsome and had a nice build though the girl was too distracted to take note of it. Wakana new the man before her wasn't normal and clearly dangerous but she did not feel threatened by him. In fact, she was starting to calm down and even felt safe though still unsure of the person before her she asked in an unsteady tone "You're not gonna hurt us too?" Wakana's voice sounded louder to her, as if she hadn't heard it in a long time, and she could almost not recognize it. Rihan looked down at the small family and when heard the young girl holding her unconscious ask that he smiled, closed one of his eyes and replied "No. Why, do you want me to?" After hearing this Wakana couldn't help but show a smile that was on the brink of laughter and replied "Of course not! Do you think I'm crazy or something?" and began to giggle out of relief and just the oddness of the moment. "So, that means you saved us?" Wakana asked and Rihan smiled again and relpied more simply with a "yeah". With that, Wakana gently placed her father's from her lap to the floor and stood up. Before Rihan could register what was happening Wakana ran toward him and hugged him, after feeling completely sure that she could trust him. Wakana looked up at Rihan's face and gave her brightest, most gracious smile and said "thank you!" to him with real feeling from her heart. Rihan was shocked. He didn't expect such rash behavior, but he didn't hate it. He smiled warmly back and patted the young girl's soft head before disappearing and leaving her to tend to her father. That was their first meeting, and it will not be their last.

Dddaammnnn that was really long! If anyone is still complaining about the chapters being too short ill find you and KILL YOU! But anyway in the last chapter for the tree I wrote peaches but I actually meant to say plums and didn't feel like changing it so there… BLAH! So I hope you enjoyed and (phwooh boy im tired) stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeyyy I haven't been here in a while! Soowwyy I had a lot of work that needed to get done and honestly, I was in a bit of a pickle with this chapter. I mean I got the major events sorta sorted out in my head but now I just got to figure out how to get to them without making it seem filler or rushed or just nonexistent. Basically, I'm left to pace and take longer but less productive showers (cause I think best in the shower).I was stumped and pruned but now I have somehow managed to pull this out of my ass and to all my reviewers who I think of quite dearly, please, enjoy!

Chapter 5: the Friend, the Fortuneteller, and the Thing in the Back

The sound of Wakana's pencil hitting the floor abruptly woke her from her daze. She had been daydreaming a lot more lately, and to top it off, with a smile that looked incurable. The students around her noticed her excitable behavior, and how even more irregularly happy she was than her usual happy self. Wakana couldn't help it though, and how could she? Something terrifying, unusual and amazing had just happened to her and her life which had been a bit dull but nice was now suddenly electrified. If Wakana had been looking for an adventure, than this was surely just the beginning of it. The young girl's whole world had just opened up as if it were a children's pop-up book, and revealed to her only a small fraction of its mysteries. Wakana's grades would surely start to fall if this kept up, noted one of her only friends, Mina Takahashi. Mina has a family too large for her to handle, and is convinced that the longer she stays in her house the more she'll fall into the confusing depths of insanity. Mina enjoys reading romances that end in tragedy and long periods of solitude that allow her to think, while she hates her family, her teacher, and almost the world. Wakana likes Mina though. She doesn't cry when pushed, and is braver than anyone she has ever met. Unlike the other students who fear Mina, Wakana knows that Mina really is caring; she just doesn't know how to show it. Either way Wakana couldn't afford to be picky, considering not too many people wanted to be her friend. It is not like nobody likes her or that she's glum and negative like Mina. No, on the contrary it is because she is just too cheerful, it freaks everyone out. Since Wakana had always been alone she wasn't exactly too sure how to act around people her age, she was just happy she was finally able to. Basically, she just can't control herself. Her happy, straight forward and overly familiar attitude was quite intimidating to most students, except for Mina. Wakana was that extra strong dose of happy Mina needed, so the two became best friends.

The bell finally rang, and a soft sigh of relief echoed through the halls but was quickly replaced by excited speech and footsteps that were reminiscent to the sound of thousands of tennis balls falling at similar times. The sound did not come from Wakana though; she was still at her desk and was oblivious to the commotion of the youngsters around her. Mina had to tap her on the shoulder to wake her from her daydreams "Hey, y'know we gotta go…. And your face looks creepy." At that Wakana blinked once before turning to Mina "Weepy? But I'm not crying, and why would we need to row if were not on a boat?" "Hey would you look at that, the bell rang. I guess I didn't notice" Wakana said, oblivious to Mina who was about to attack as if she were telling Wakana that she should of just had that damn V8. When Mina asked what she was thinking about Wakana fell back into her daze and Mina's patience crashed like the collision her hand and Wakana's forehead just made. This comedy act ended though as Wakana and Mina parted ways at the school entrance. Wakana glanced one last time smiling, glad she had a friend like Mina who had her back. Wakana walked away, but she wasn't planning on going back to her place and instead made a turn onto an unfamiliar street.

With the discovery of the supernatural, Wakana realized that things that she thought did not exist before had been opened back up to speculation. One of these things happened to be fortune telling, palm readings, and things of that sort. It is hard to trust people claiming to have special abilities, when they will only show you them for money. In a world like this, swindlers weren't uncommon, and Wakana was not stupid. Her head was often in the clouds, but she definitely was not stupid. She knew that if she was gonna find a real fortune teller she wouldn't go to one of those famous, overpriced, and gaudy types, they were good liars and used certain, shady means to get information about you. No, Wakana would go somewhere obscure and a bit hidden; some even might say; bad for business. The building Wakana stopped in front of was old and had holiday lights flickering around the window. Several of the little bulbs were out and the colors reminded Wakana of no holiday she had ever seen before. The door had a frame that looked ornate but was clearly fake, and by it stood one of those cat statues that offered good fortune. Hanging from that door was a simple neon eye, like that of the Egyptians and Wakana knew that this was the place; the place Wakana had walked by before once. The young girl took her time and walked inside the small, purple room of the tiny building and saw a round table with a crystal ball in the middle of it. As soon as Wakana sat down at the stool sitting opposite of the large, grand chair on the other side of the table a rustling was heard and Wakana turned her head to see that from behind the red satin curtains that hung a short distance away came a slightly overweight, older women with cans the size of Russia and a nose that was curved and sharp like a crescent moon. She wore far too much make up and wore three scarves; one around her neck, the other on her head, and the last wrapped around her waist with what looked like thin, gold metal coins attached to it. She walked in, well actually she stumbled in and looked bitter and as if she had just woken up. That face of hers changed once she caught a glimpse of Wakana sitting at her table. She was shocked, mostly because she had not had someone sit in that chair for a long; an actual customer." Are you lost?" the miss asked in an uncertain and weary tone.

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I came here for your services, of course!" a quaint smile adorned Wakana's face that the woman simply could not understand.

"I really don't understand, I mean, why?"

"Because a lot of things happened to me recently I thought it would be good to get some advice or even some information about it"

"What kind of things?"

"…Odd things, but anyway If you could just tell me my fortune than that would be good too. Could ya do that for me?" Wakana asked in a very sweet and innocent manner.

"A-are you sure you want my services?" The woman managed to stutter.

"Didn't I already tell you yes? Of course, of course! I have money too, see?" the 17 year old girl exclaimed while taking the crumpled money out of her pocket and presenting it to the fortuneteller's eyes. The lady with the scarves was on the verge of tears after hearing that, and felt as though her own wishes had just come true. This was a chance to finally spread her name, so she had to do right. After all, being on the brink of poverty and having to work as a hairdresser at a grubby salon that mostly catered to low class hosts really sucked, and to get out of it would be positively wonderful. The woman quickly went back behind the curtains, composed herself, and opened the curtains wide as if to impress and announced herself loud and boldly as if she were the most honorable queen of some foreign country.

"I am Madame Rose and welcome my dear guest to my humble abode!"

"Madame Rose? Are you aware of the board game clue?"

"What? Why?" She asked though was her cheeks flushed and she did not look into Wakana's eyes.

"No reason" and Wakana could hear the Madame sigh with relief to that.

"This lady is funny" Wakana thought and she smiled at the older woman as if she were a clumsy puppy. Wakana liked this lady. But this girl confused this lady. Madame Rose could not read what Wakana was thinking at all, but felt certain that she was being looked down on. The Madame resolved to step up her game, she can't afford looking stupid and losing this customer or letting her bad review deter potential patrons instead of reeling them in.

"State your reason for being here" she said in an authoritative way and hoped it would impress.

"I thought I already told you? Before when you looked sad, remember?" Madame Rose practically beat the crap out of herself in her head and felt incredibly stupid. And she was trying to act cool too. Dammit.

"Oh yes, yes, of course. See, I remember now. The weird things and such, I see, I see. And what would you like my dear, a palm reading, a card reading, a crystal ball… reading? You name it and I'll do it…well, I mean things from the list, not just anything…. And you have to pay! Er, so, which is it?" The woman said embarrassed after attempting to approach the table and chair in a fluid dance like motion until she realized she looked like an. "Oh miss wannabe fortuneteller, your incompetence is showing~" Madame Rose's mind could not help but taunt and tease her and it was safe to say Madame Rose did not like herself, even a bit. Wakana noticed.

"Well, if it's alright with you, the crystal ball please"

Taken out of her self-loathing, the Madame straightened her back, took a deep breath, asked for a 20, examined that 20, and then said in a commanding voice "Let us begin!"

The lights were dimmed now, and old candles with hardened beads of wax from past use went a flicker and the room became illuminated with an eerie, paled orange glow. At the spark of the candles the lights had been shut completely which only left the luminescence of the burning wicks. The light bounced off the reflective orb and onto the walls that surrounded it and created mysterious shapes that danced around the room to the rhythm of the flame. Madame Rose appeared from the backroom behind the curtain with a plastic bag filled with what appeared to be salt and the bag itself was stressed from the weight of its contents. The older woman started to pour the substance that looked like salt around the table and its chairs and then around the crystal ball. She glanced at Wakana and explained "It's to keep naughty spirits away" and continued with the ritual while humming a tuneless song. After she was done, Madame Rose sat back at her chair and Wakana noticed that though the woman before her held no expression of emotion on her face she did have a flicker in her eyes that the younger girl had not noticed before. Wakana wondered if it was because of the candles but decided it wasn't because she liked the idea that the fire was Rose's own and not the candles. "Are you prepared?" Madame Rose asked Wakana quite seriously and Wakana only responded with a nod. The woman with scarves looked down at her crystal ball and started to wave her hands just above it in a smooth but sluggish motion. It was mesmerizing. Then she slowly grabbed and held onto Wakana's hand while chanting something inaudible to Wakana under her breath. The crystal suddenly began to fog and Wakana began to lean in toward it in anticipation and awe. "This is odd" and Wakana looked up at the fortuneteller to find her face filled with confusion.

"What's odd?" Wakana asked.

"It is usually clearer than this. I have never seen it this foggy before."

"What does it mean?"

"Well, you said strange things have happened to you, correct?"

"…yes"

"Well, the only time it gets this difficult is if the person I am doing this for has had an…abnormal change in their life."

"…what do you mean?"

"Well, something that doesn't occur in regular nature. I get the feeling you are involved with the supernatural. Is that true?"

"Well, actually, I was attacked"

"Really!? But then how are you still here?!"

"I was rescued"

"By who, an omnyouji?"

Wakana had to think about that one, but concluded that from what she knows the man she met could not possibly be an omnyouji.

"I don't think so. He seemed… unnatural also. But I think he's good and he was very kind" Wakana reassured. "Is there any way you could still read my fortune?"

"Hmmm, I suppose, I mean you did pay. Let me see if I can push away this fog a bit." The woman closed her eyes in concentration, and Wakana wondered how she could have been so lucky to find someone so legit. Those thoughts were interrupted though when the lady began to see something. The thought was also put back into question as the fortuneteller's seriousness and confidence began to crumble yet again. "I see, I see…flowers."

"…flowers?"

"Lots of them! You, you… own a garden?"

"No"

"Live near a garden?"

"No"

"Go to parks alo-"

"No, It has something to do with my job though" Wakana attempted to give a helping hand because the Madame looked like she really needed it.

"Ah! Yes, I see now. You work at Home De-"

"A flower shop"

"Ah yes, yes. I was going to say that. I was, really! Now anyway, I see yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yes, yellow. In the back, you will feel drawn to it. It will bring you a splendid future, though I can't tell what because of this stupid fog! Honestly this is all I can tell you. Your life is fogged with the unknown and it has left my domain. Basically, you're on your own kid, I mean sweet heart and that is all I could help you with." Then Madame Rose looked down though not obviously and mumbled soothing about her being talentless anyway. Wakana took her hands into hers and looked up at her.

"Madame Rosa"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, even if I tried. Honestly, you're incredible and I can't wait to tell people." And Wakana really meant it, and Rose did not expect it. At that Madame Rose was on the verge of tears again, but instead of gaining her composure she let it all out and Wakana patted her back before heading off. Before Wakana could turn the corner, Madame Rose yelled out "Don't forget, it's in the back! Don't forget what I said, they're in the back!" And although Wakana wasn't sure where in the back or what in the back she trusted the words and made sure to remember them. Before she had realized it, Wakana had already reached her apartment and went to bed and dreamed; hearing Madame Rose continue calling out "It's in the back, it's in the back!"

Holy moley, and here I though chapter 4 was long! I had to compare this chapter to anything it would have to be taking a really long shit (I know, Im a classy lady). I mean it was difficult and was taking forever and the finished product was really long (Like poop!) and I felt relieved and even proud of myself (like when I poop!) when it was done. It really smells of success (I don't even have to say it anymore, you already know!) Anyway, enough with the potty talk (get it,teeheehee) and let me mention chapter 3. The tree in chapter 3 is supposed to represent Rihan after he meets and falls in love with Wakana, the sun being Wakana. I guess it could also be considered foeshadowing but anyway I really hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!

P.S. Madame Rose is actually a character (a fortune teller at that) from one of the clue game spin offs(can you believe it!). The reason why Wakana knows this is because she had so much time on her hand and would play board games with her teddy bears and dolls (go figure) and Rose, well, I don't really know how she would know so Ill leave it for you to decide. Well please review because reading them is like opening gifts on Christmas! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo, helloooo, hellooo! Break! My goodness winter break is. Just. Fan. Tas. Stic! I am probs gonna make 2 or 3 chapters dis week so if your crying of happiness I would say that you should calm down and go for special help… Well any who if you wanna see more Wakana and Rihan action than this week of chapters will be dedicated to that as a Christmas gift and if you don't celebrate Christmas than you can just GET OUT OF MA HOUSE…. Nah im just kiddin (I love everybody!) Happy Holidays everyone and please, enjoy!

P.S. Big kisses (ON THE CHEEK, on the cheek! Sheesh) to **Darkkami** (thank you,I try my hardest) **,** **Rhea **(who gave fantastic advice)**, Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki **(who has reviewed my story the most! Kudos to you kiddo!) and** rockbabyval** (who has not only reviewed but has also favorited and is following my story… damn!) Love and holiday spirit to you all! Let the story begin!

Chapter 6: When Wakana Reels in the Big Fish and Doesn't Realize It

The following day of the fortuneteller events Wakana Ito was at her job doing things like calling in potential customers, putting up sale signs, answering questions and sorting out the merchandise. She was a one-woman show since it was a small shop and only four people worked at it, including the owner and Wakana. For a flower shop owner the woman named Chika was incredibly burly and had a build of her own class. She wasn't incredibly masculine but she certainly did intimidate some of the cockier males in her life. Chika never said why she was like this but rumor had it that her father was an Olympic champion and had pressured his daughter with the family title. It did not sound genuine but it did explain why Chika never gave her last name or much of her past stories. For her strength Chika actually preferred being more feminine wearing dresses with flowers and doing her makeup which she was quite good at. To Wakana Chika was a mentor, especially since Wakana lost her mother at such a young age the female's presence was warm and comforting like a blanket that had just been pulled out of the dryer. The shop's fragrance was light yet potent and was sweet like the nectar the flowers it held produced. It had an open front for people passing by to take a quick peek and was mostly made of wood that was well kept and unsplintered. It was starting to get darker now as the sun began to set with its dazzling pinks and oranges trailing closely behind. The sight reminded Wakana of a cut open grapefruit and caused a growl that made Wakana realize she hungry and that it was dinner time. Even with the sun setting earlier or later a person can always tell what time it is with the eager sound their stomach can make. "Oh Wakana dear, was that your stomach? My goodness we have been so busy lately, I'm so sorry; I didn't realize I was starving you my dear. I feel like such a fool oohh~ I'm so sorry! I have some food in the back! I made it myself, you should go eat it and please eat as much as you like. Take your time; take as much time as you need!" Chika said while pushing Wakana to the back room to where a large array of food was and by that time Wakana figured out that Chika had done that on purpose. Chika loved taking care of Wakana and even more loved letting Wakana try her meals and hearing what the girl had to say about them. This was inconvenient at times though because Chika was never up front about what she wanted she always tried to get Wakana into these situations in which she would have to rely on Chika as sneakily as possible. At least Chika was a good cook because Wakana wouldn't have had the heart to tell her she thought her food was bad. Entering, well more like being shoved in, the back lounge Wakana spotted plates of food covered in plastic wrap and she proceeded to open them and gorge herself as gracefully as possible. "Ummm, Wakana-chan?" Wakana looked up from her plate to see the owner peeking through the door with a look of displeasure and guilt on her face as she continued to explain herself. "Well, you see I just got a call from someone and I supposed to meet them and oohhh I'm so sorry, I just couldn't get out of it. If it is okay with you do you think you could lock up the shop?" Wakana smiled warmly back and replied "of course!" before the shop owner fled into the night with much appreciation and the promise of giving her employee extra for her work. Now Wakana was alone. There was still an hour left before closing time and the moon glistened over the city illuminating it with a pale glow. As Wakana left the lounge she spotted some flowers in the back storage that had not been properly placed nor have been displayed in the front. They were lovely and were the color of sunshine though they had a melancholy feel to them. Wakana tried to remember what they were called but gave up not wanting to get a headache from useless attempts. "They are too pretty to be kept here in the dark," Wakana thought to herself "I'll put them in the front with the others on display. I am sure they will attract customers tomorrow" Next to the plum blossoms that she loved for they reminded her of home, Wakana placed the newly found flowers with a look of triumph on her face that changed to a look of surprise when she heard an almost quiet voice behind her. "Yamabuki" the voice trailed and Wakana turned saying "Yamabuki! That's the name!" but was cut short when she recognized the face of the person she was speaking to.

Out wandering and away from his subordinates, specifically a fuming yellow-haired one, Rihan was quickly drawn to the intoxicating scent of flowers and entered an unfamiliar and insignificant street to find a small flower shop. He considered just leaving considering the street was boring otherwise until he saw them; the flowers of his first wife. Without thinking he approached them while forgetting to shroud himself in his fear as he did not notice the young lady who had placed the Yamabuki branches in their place and spoke out loud startling her unintentionally. Hearing the girl's voice Rihan looked down to see brown hair and warm eyes looking back up at his yellow hardened ones.

"Hey, I know you!" This surprised Rihan for he did not remember who this girl was until she continued talking.

"Your him, well we never actually introduced ourselves, but I definitely can't forget that face. You're the guy who save my otou-san and me. Your him!"

Suddenly things became clear to Rihan as he began to remember the sweet ring of the voice of the girl in front of him and gentle curve of the smile her lips formed. Yes, Rihan remembered. This was the girl he saved several nights ago when she and her father were attacked by a rouge yokai that was too pesky for its own good. A charming smirk crept on Rihan's face as he also recalled her show of gratitude towards him for the act of killing that yokai. "Yes, I remember. You're the one who hugged me with all her might I presume" Rihan teased but was disappointed at Wakana's non-existent reaction. "Well I wouldn't say with all my might, my arms were a bit weak from being so shaken up."

"Ye..yes. Well that's beside the point. You said we hadn't introduced ourselves, correct."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well, I am Rihan. Now what's your name?"

"Oh, well I'm Wakana Ito and thank you for saving me again" Wakana paused to think until she noticed the yamabuki branches again. "Ah! That's it! You like these don't you well…" and while picking up a few branches presented them to Rihan "Then here! They are a thank-you gift from me to you! Don't worry; I'll put the money for them in the cash register Rihan-san! Y'see I work here so if you ever want any more than you know who to come to! Okay!" She exclaimed with much delight and sounded as if she had made grand victory. Rihan explained to Wakana that he couldn't except it and (as a flirt) said that a man is supposed to give a pretty girl flowers and not the other way around but Wakana was unfazed and insisted that he should take them to the point where he had no other choice but to. Rihan noticed that it was too dark out for a young girl to walk around and waited until Wakana finished closing and locking up to walk her home. He felt like a fool though when it only to a couple of strides just to get there but Wakana thanked him anyway and shouted "Bbbyyee Rihan-san!" Before entering her apartment and leaving the Casanova as abruptly as she came. Rihan continued his walk but for some strange reason decided to end it early and go back home. He felt a bit funny and wondered if he was getting sick. Rihan looked down and glanced at the Yamabuki branches realizing he forgot he was holding them at all. The moon showed brightly as its eerie light blanketed the city with wonder and promise.

Soooo… sorry it took so long. Writing chapters is getting harder and harder though once I get into the flow of things it's all good! I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and please stay tuned for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Here I am again…writing a chapter…yeah… Wow, I really don't have much to say today (shocking) so just read the story and please (and I mean please), enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Restless and the Unexplained

The sound of Rihan's sword echoed through the air as the blade slid through the foe it just slain. After a failed attempt to negotiate with the enemy, Rihan was lead to no other choice but to kill it before it caused anymore havoc. "I am shocked Nidaime, you actually waited for us this time. Maybe you finally learned your le…" but Kubinashi stopped when he realized his leader wasn't even listening. Pissed, the neckless yokai gave up realizing it would do him no good, ever since she left it was normal to see the second heir like that. Kubinashi looked to see that the look on his leader's face was neither solemn nor gloomy and this shocked him. If anything Rihan looked…confused? It was like he was thinking of something that he just couldn't figure out. Right when Kubinashi opened his mouth to question his leader Rihan remembered where he was and ordered everyone back to the main house for dinner and a night of drinking. "Maybe this is a good thing" Kubinashi thought to himself but was still quite unsure. After dinner where the two would be alone is when Kubinashi decided to be the right time to ask his leader what was distracting him so.

Dinner came with its wonderful smells and flavors that filled the room and warmed it while after it left leaving behind full tummies of satisfied patrons, making the ravenous calm. Kubinashi arrived at Rihan's door, taking a deep breath of fresh air, filling his lung and enlarging his chest while carefully thinking of the steps he would soon take. If anything involved Rihan's first wife then the subordinate did not want to step on any landmines, and Kubinashi knew that even if Rihan would laugh something off it did not mean he was laughing on the inside.

"Knock, knock, knock" the hand of the neckless echoed "Rihan-sama, I came here to talk to you" but there was no answer.

"Sir, I've noticed you've been acting strange lately, you seem distracted. Did something happen?" As annoyed as Kubinashi was at the silence it was also causing him to feel worried. "I'm coming in now" and the door slid open quickly as Kubinashi was eager to see his leader. The worried subordinate looked around the room calling "Nidaime!" before realizing the obvious. Rihan left… again. "….NIDAIME!" Kubinashi yelled in fury while promising to tie his leader to his most beloved tree. The yell echoed, freaking out the other yokai in the main house while it only came as a soft and threating wind to Rihan who ignored it as he once more disappeared into the night.

If there was one thing Rihan understood about the night it was that the nightlife was, well…lively. The inhabitants of the dark were teeming and ecstatic at this time as they crawled out of their insecurities and duties into the world that changed into something exciting and dangerous as the moon rose and the sun set. It was as if the light of the moon and stars tempted the normal to become the daring. It was no wonder yokai loved this time; it invigorated them. Lights were draped from building to building on the streets Rihan went through. Hosts and Hostesses beckoned while Bars and small restaurants were overflowing with people as they spilled out into the street. Laughter and commotion filled the air and the Second couldn't help but soak it all in. He walked and he walked and walked, through the crowds and turning the corners. Before he realized it Rihan was on a more quite street, a street he had been on before. The area was filled with silent sleepers and closed shops, one of which smelt of sweet nectar. Unknowingly Rihan had come back to this place, the place he had gotten those Yamabuki branches, from that girl. "What was her name? It was…It was…wait I know this. Ah! I know, Wakana." Rihan thought as he remembered the girl with her warm eyes and soft composure. She was quite the curious one, she wasn't even scared of a man with a sword or who didn't even look completely human. Rihan smiled a little, though it was tiny, while remembering all that happened. It all felt so light; the memory. It was confusing though and Rihan didn't understand it. Rihan shrugged it off though, it was best not to question the feeling and fill it with headaches. Passing the shop and moving on Rihan looks at the corner of his eye to see the building were the girl he just thought of was residing. "She's probably sleeping" Rihan thought while slowing down his pace which went back to normal as he looked away and focused back on the road before him, wondering where it would take him.

But In fact, Wakana was not at her apartment at all. She was sleeping over Mina's place; her family insisted and was most welcoming, after all one more person couldn't be that much more of a hassle. Lots of people were the norm and Mina's family was just happy Mina had a friend at all; especially one that wasn't into hard drugs and slept around and was at least not a dangerous influence. Wakana lay in her sleeping bag awake (it is tough to sleep in a sleeping bag). She has the sudden feeling as if she just missed something but shrugs the feeling off and goes back to day dreaming, hoping it will cause her to sleep. She thinks about a lot of things, but one thing seems to pop up into her mind, that man Rihan. At the thought of Rihan's name Wakana smiles and turns her body, closing her eyes. The feeling that something exciting is going to happen envelopes her as the young girl drifts of to sleep letting her real dreams take over.

Happy New Year you punks! Hopefully this year will be filled with promise… or at least won't suck. I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next!


	8. Chapter 8

Heeellloooo~ my dear , my so very dear readers. (Do I sound creepy?) Here is yet another chapter which (don't squeal too loudly, I don't feel like going deaf) is very, very, VERY… RihanxWakana (puts in ear plugs). Nooww, on to the reviewers, I thank thee **Rhea** for your always very constructive (and flattering… tee hee) feedback, **Alexi Rein** whose awesome comment made my day, and **Kunikohime** for always being a reviewer I can count on to review my chapter (you cool cat you) and uuhhh yeah, that's about it. Truth be told I really, really, really….really love reviews(geez not only creepy, but I'm desperate too)so if you guys could do that, well, y'know … that would be nice, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be cool if ya did…(really desperate). Well anyway (enough with my silly groveling) here is the next chapter and please, enjoy!

Chapter 8: Nightly Escapes to Nightly Strolls

The air that left Rihan's mouth was visible, but not from the smoke of his pipe. The noses of the people these days were growing redder and redder, as if they were ripening. Rihan looked at his breath and knew winter was coming as the cold breeze blew past him and continued on into the night. After finishing his bottle of sake Rihan had been sitting on his back porch for the last ten minutes doing absolutely nothing. Rihan was bored, severely bored. On the verge of being buzzed Rihan remembered the meeting he had two weeks ago. The girl named Wakana said if he ever needed anything he knew who to come to (actually she said if he ever needed any flowers he knew where to go to, but like I said, Rihan had a tad bit to drink). Well if there was anything Rihan needed it was company, after all a dull night can be easily made exciting with a few more people. Even though Rihan isn't the type to just use women, especially after his first wife, that did not mean he did not like being around them. On the contrary, having a girl around gave the night some spice. Women were fun. Even if there was no serious relationship it was still nice to have them around, and besides, this girl already interested Rihan. Rihan was sure her company would make his evening a whole lot more interesting and with that idea he stood up to leave until he heard his door open. "Did you even hear me knock, Nidaime? Honestly…" Kubinashi sighed as he entered the room and approached his master. "Oh, Kubinashi. What perfect timing…" Rihan replied in a sarcastic tone that the headless yokai noticed.

"You weren't planning on leaving were you?" but the question sounded more like "If you leave again I'll tear your innards out"

"O-of course not…"

"Good, because your constant absence has left you with quite a pile of work. First on the agenda, you have to go vis… what are you doing?" Kubinashi was surprised to see Rihan slowly unsheathing his sword with a look of dead seriousness as his eyes were aimed behind the neckless subordinate.

"It seems were not alone, There is an enemy hiding behind you"

"Wha-what, seriously?! Stand back Nidaime, I'll take care of this!" Kubinashi turned and scanned the area behind him but found no threat. Kubinashi turned back and asked "But I don't see anybody, are you sure anybody's there Nid…NIDAIME!" The subordinate screamed as he found that his master was nowhere in sight.

"Damn, I should become an actor. You would think he would learn after all the years" Rihan openly chuckled to himself as he walked the dark eager to get to his destination. Wakana on the other hand wasn't so cheerful. She wasn't upset or anything, she just wasn't her usually self. As the days passed questions filled her to the point in which she felt as if she would explode if she didn't ask him. The man she wanted to ask these questions to though was not around and Wakana regretted not asking him if they could stay in touch or just where he would be if she needed him again. She had hoped her flower invitation would have been enough (wait, they were thinking the same thing?) but had been sourly disappointed. "Wakana, what's wrong? You seem so down?" Chika asked concerned for her little employee. "I'm sorry. It's nothing really, you don't have to worry." But Chika wasn't convinced, "Is it because of a boy?" Surprised by Chika's question, Wakana quickly turned to see her boss with the look of 'Aha, I knew it' on her face. "How did you know?"

"Well Wakana, a woman only looks that dejected when she expected her boyfriend to call her and he didn't. Now who is this boyfriend of yours my dear?"

"Ah! It's not like that! Were just friends… well actually, maybe just acquaintances? I'm not really sure, we only met twice."

"So it's a crush then"

"No, that not it either. I barely know him."

"Oh? Then how come you're so eager to see him again?"

"Well… let's just say I'm interested in what he does for a living"

"Hmm, suspicious Wakana, very suspicious. And tell me, what does he do for a living exactly.

"Wweellll…" But before Wakana could find a good excuse was shock by two large hands that rested on each of her shoulders.

"Yo! How is my favorite flower shop girl?" and Wakana realized that the voice of the man behind her belonged to the very same man she had been thinking of.

"Oh, Rihan-san! You scared me a little. How have you been?" Wakana said while happy that she could finally have her questions answered. Before he could reply, Chika grabbed Wakana and dragged her to the back of the store, leaving Rihan in the dust.

"Wakana-chan is that the man you were talking about before? Is it!?" Chika interrogated the poor girl who was still confused by the older woman's rashness.

"Well, yes he is. Um, is that a bad thing ma'am?" Wakana asked unsure of the situation.

"Is that a bad thing? IS THAT A BAD THING!? OF COURSE NOT!" Wakana was made even more confused at this point.

"Wakana, look at that man there. Tell me what do you see."

"Um, a Japanese man wearing a green and black stripped kimono?"

"It's a hot tamale, what's standing over there is a hot tamale!"

"…U-umm"

"I think you should go for him"

"Wait, what?"

"Listen my little Wakana-chan, a man like that doesn't come around very often. You have to latch on while you can…wait what am I saying? You're still a minor and I'm telling you such things! God I'm horrible, I'm horrible!" Chika exclaimed while bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was caught in the moment! To think I would let my sweet and innocent Wakana-chan go off with some man who could be a pervert! I mean he was even cosplaying! Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Um Chika-san, I don't think he's a pervert… and I don't think he's cosplaying. Rihan-san is a nice man, really he is. I don't think you have to worry…"

"Really!? But , how do you know?"

"Well, he saved me when I was attacked you see…"

"YOU WERE ATTACKED!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"I didn't want to worry you; I mean I did say I was saved."

"Wakana-chan, no matter what you should tell whatever's bothering you. I care so much about you, you know?"

"…Okay"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Um, excuse me? Are you ladies done yet?" The poor neglected Rihan called from the front of the store, unsure of whether he should just leave or not. Wakana and Chika walked back to the front, Chika in front. "Why hello~ my handsome customer. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Chika exclaimed with her arms spread out as if to show of the store.

"Oh, well I just came to talk to Wakana here" Wakana then ducked under one of her boss's arms into view of Rihan who was now smiling at her.

"I want to talk to you too Rihan-san, but what did you want to talk about?" Wakana questioned, wondering why he would seek out someone ordinary like her.

"Well you see, I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me to…to talk about the things you want to talk about! So, how about it?"

"I would love t…"But Wakana remembered she was still on the clock, "I'm sorry Rihan-san, but you see I'm working right now…"

"That's okay." Wakana turned to see her boss smile dearly to her, "I can handle things myself. You're such a hard worker Wakana-chan; you should have some time to yourself." Chika looked up to Rihan then and said, "Rihan-san was it? Can you give us just another moment? I will be quick" Chika then took Wakana to the back of the store yet again, and yet again Wakana was confused by the woman's actions.

"I don't understand Chika-san, I though you didn't want me to go with him in the end"

"You said he saved you and you trusted him, yes?" Wakana nodded to that and Chika continued "Well, if you trust him then I trust him. Besides, I think this will be good for you" The moment got all warm and fuzzy at this point and Wakana was incredibly moved by her boss's words.

"Oh, Chika-san…"

"But if he tries anything on you, you kick him in the nuts as hard as you can, okay?" And with that the moment crashed like a plane hit by a goose. Wakana was dumfounded.

"…Uhh…"

"I SAID OKAY?"

"Okay, okay. Um Chika-san, thank you" With that Chika brought Wakana in a strangling bear hug.

"Your sooo cute Wakana-chan! If he doesn't try anything on you I think I'll be surprised." Chika released Wakana and said "Okay, okay I'm done now. Now go out there and have a good time, okay?" before letting her get back to Rihan who leaning on one of the table reading one of the descriptions of one of the flowers. "Okay Rihan-san, let go!" Wakana exclaimed while taking her apron off. The two walked off, leaving Chika in the background waving a handkerchief bidding farewell to them. "So long you two, have a nice time~! If you touch her Rihan-san I'll kill you~ Bye, bye~!"

Well originally I was planning on having the walk together in this chapter but this chapter came out so long I just decided to put it in the next so as not to rush it. The next chapter will have the walk and it will be coming soon, okay? Also if any of you get the chance you should read my second fanfic, Dark Temtations, that would also be awesome though until I finish this fanfic the chapters for Dark Temptations will be coming out significantly slower. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next!


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeello my readers! Here is yet another chapter of The Warm Rays, brought to you by yours truly…me. I'm not sure if I'll actually be able to make it romancey enough, I mean I don't want to make it corny which is what I am trying to be especially careful of but making romance without cheese is reeaallyy hard. Oh well, hopefully this will be a romantic chapter anyway and I really hope you like it. Please, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Lights of the Night

The gravel was hard against their feet as the two walked in silence. For Rihan this was unusual, for he was a splendid conversationalist. Now though he was drawing blanks. It could be because he was partially drunk or maybe it's because he knew that if he started talking the girl beside him would bombard him with questions, not that that was bad or anything. In fact he would be surprised if she didn't; the people who weren't curious were usually the ones who were shallow enough to get distracted by Rihan's… well, attractive features. It is just that now Rihan wanted to spend this time leisurely instead of being interrogated, but alas he knew he would have to face his interview before continuing the night with fun. Rihan turned to the young girl beside him to start but was cut off guard by her own start of conversation.

"So Rihan-san, what are you exactly" Wakana asked, rather bluntly.

"…You sure get to the point, don't you?" and Wakana heard Rihan sigh after the question. Understanding the situation, Wakana reassured the older man "Don't worry Rihan-san; I won't attack you with questions or anything. I just have three or four. If you don't want to answer any I understand…"

"No, it's alright. Ask me anything you like, I won't mind." Rihan interfered, feeling rather guilty of his attitude a little while ago. "So, ya wanna know what I am? Well, what do you think I am?" Rihan asked in a flirtatious manner, curious to find out the girl's answer.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not human, right?"

"Your half-way there. So if I'm not human than what am I?"

"Hmm, I think maybe… a yokai? And what do you mean by half-way"

"You think I'm a yokai, right? Well, I am, but only half. The other half of me is human. Are you shocked?"

"…Human? Does that mean your…"

"Yes, my mother was a human, my father a yokai. Got any other questions?"

"…Wow, a human and yokai…" Wakana mumbled to herself before realizing Rihan was waiting for an answer, "Oh, I mean yes I have a little more. If you're a yokai, doesn't that mean you scare people for a living?"

"Yeah, but it isn't like a job or anything so I can't say we really make a living from it."

"But you do scare people?"

"…Yeah"

"Then how come you saved me and my father?" Rihan looked at her surprised by her question, but then his eyes softened and he smiled dearly at the girl as he answered her question, "Even though I'm a yokai I still care for humans. After all, it is still a part of me."

Wakana exhaled a sigh and replied, "You sure are one big contradiction, aren't you Rihan-san…"

"Uhh… y-yeah" Rihan was starting to feel a little embarrassed at this prospect and started scratching the back of his head until Wakana continued.

"But I'm glad"

"Hmm?"

"Instead of harming people when you can you help them instead. You really are a good person…"

"Nah, your giving me too much credit" Rihan blushed in reply to the girl's flatterer but was then startled by her sudden enthusiasm. "Now, on to the next question! I have been dying to ask you this one the most! Rihan-san please, tell me… is that the size of your head, or is that just your hair doing that?"

"…Eh?"

"Also, may I touch it?" Wakana's eyes were practically sparkling with wonderment.

Rihan was completely bewildered. I mean, did she really just ask him that?! And she even asked if she could touch his hair as well. Before Rihan knew it he had stopped in his tracks and burst out into laughter that began to annoy Wakana for she wasn't trying to be funny. "Rihan-saannn~ I was being serious! Why are you laughing?!"

"Gah ha ha… I'm sorry, I'm sorry he he! It's just I've never been asked that before ha ha! You really want to ha ha, feel my hair? He he…" and while laughing Rihan bent forward as to let the girl's fingers slip through the black atop his head, "Go ahead, just don't pull any out ha ha!" Wakana wasn't as amused though and continued on walking. Noticing this, Rihan ran towards her, apologizing in hope she would forgive him, "Come on Wakana~ Wait up! I said I was sorry. Look, don't you still have some more questions you want to ask me? I won't laugh this time, promise." Wakana finally slowed down to Rihan's pace and turned to him smiling, making Rihan feel happy for some strange reason. "It's alright Rihan-san, I forgive you. I don't have any more questions to ask you. In fact, I should probably be getting home."

"What, but how come?! The night's still young and we haven't even been walking that long!" Rihan complained childishly, which even surprised him.

"I haven't had dinner yet, and I already talked to you about all I needed to talk to you about. If that wasn't your reason for bringing me out then what was?" With that Rihan smoothly crossed over to Wakana "You wanna know my reason, huh?"

"Yes, please"

"Well, I guess I just wanted something pretty to wrap my arm around for the night" Rihan said rather close to Wakana's ear, while snaking his arm over her shoulders. "Besides, you're hungry right? I know a good place to eat that I'm sure you'll like."

"Rihan-san you smell like alcohol, have you been drinking?" Wakana said unaffected by Rihan's charms. The close proximity allowed her to get a quick whiff of his breath though she wasn't being judgmental, just curious. And besides, she had kept Chika's advice at hand and she knew that a drunk man was far more dangerous than a sober one. Now she would have to be at least a little more guarded if Rihan did try anything on her.

"Eh? Oh you can smell it? Yeah, I guess I had a little too much back at my place. Are you worried?"

"Not really, but I have to warn you that if you do try anything on me I'll have to use evasive action!" Wakana exclaimed while putting her fists up. Rihan chuckled at the thought of this petite girl in some sort of fighting stance and then pulled away from the closeness of her face, only leaving his arm around her. "Evasive action, huh? Don't worry Wakana, I won't try anything."

"Really?"

"Really, and besides I'm too scared of ya anyway" Rihan had to repress a smile while saying that. Wakana kind of believed it though.

"Really!? No way, you're lying! How could you be scared of me?"

"Oh, but the way you threatened me before was absolutely terrifying! Sent shivers down my spine!" But the slip of a quick chuckle made Wakana realize what was going on. "Heeyyyy" but before Wakana could really confront him he interrupted her, "Well would you look at that, were already here!" and Wakana looked away from Rihan to see a street she had never seen nor been on before. Lights of all different colors paraded the air, like painted fireflies and the area was filled with people. There was one thing that Wakana noticed about these people though, they weren't human. All around her creatures of all different shapes and sizes surrounded her, talking and laughing. The colors of their skin and clothing covered just about the whole rainbow. Some were dressed in the most elegant and expensive styles while others were more simple and dull. The faces of these creatures differed greatly, some were beautiful to the point of fault, and others had extra limbs and body parts or just lacked them, while a majority of them were absolutely hideous and were covered in things like scales and warts, but looked like the sweetest of people. It was a whole new world to Wakana, the kind she would dream about. Except this world was surprisingly similar to the one she was always accustomed to. Like any other street at night except instead of humans there were yokai and the air was filled with something mysterious. There were still restaurants and host bars and just regular bars. The workers of these shops were still trying to attract people in and the reactions varied from annoyed to absolutely pleased to. Wakana's eyes were gleaming though, for even though it was similar to a street inhabited by humans it was on a level far greater. "So, what do ya think?" Rihan said as he bent closer to the girl so she could hear over all the noise. "… It's amazing" Wakana said in awe and Rihan chuckled, "Glad you like it". Rihan's arm was still draped over Wakana and Wakana could feel it tense every now and then if one of the other yokai got too close or would almost bump into her. The feeling of Rihan's muscles and the sense of protection made Wakana feel at ease but at the same time strangely aware. Wakana began to notice just how close their bodies were to each other, and she realized she had never actually been that close to a man before. His scent was like nothing Wakana ever smelt before, but it was rather intoxicating as it mixed with the warmth that radiated off of Rihan. A slight blush slowly crept on the girl's face as she slipped into a slight haze. The world she was now standing in seemed less real than it had before, if that was possible and feelings soon began to consume her reality. Wakana was only slightly pulled from the trance as the two stopped in front of a smaller, less intimidating, and far less extravagant restaurant. To be exact it was something of a slightly large ramen house and even though it wasn't as nice as the other restaurant It was still nonetheless spectacular. "Alright, now were here. Just stay close to me, okay Wakana" and with that Wakana was brought just a bit closer to Rihan and was shocked by herself for when he pulled her closer her heart began to quicken in pace. She looked up at Rihan with an inquisitive face, trying to figure out what could be making her feel this way but turned back as the two entered the restaurant. Right before the two entered through the door Wakana realized something very important when entering a restaurant, she didn't bring money. "Wait, Rihan-san! I don't have any money to pay!"

"It's okay, it's my treat." He said as he winked at her. This didn't make Wakana feel any better though.

"No, I couldn't let you pay for me Rihan-san! I just couldn't, it wouldn't be right"

"Relax Wakana, it's a man's job to take care of the pretty young lady he's escorting. And besides, I don't even have to pay; this place is a part of my clan."

"…Your clan?" but before Rihan could answer they were interrupted.

"Good evening… Ah Waka, we haven't seen you here in quite a while. Oh, and who is the little lady next to you?" A small yokai said in a feeble voice as he approached them. Wakana thought it was rather funny that he called her little, for he was only half her height. "Ah, she's a friend. Do ya think you could get us a less noticeable table?" The little yokai took some time to think.

"I'm sorry sir, were pretty packed. I can't offer you complete solitude, but I could put you with a small group of patrons who would be more than happy to see you."

"Sound good to me"

"Alright then, come this way please" And the smaller yokai lead the two far down the halls, covered in colorful wall-paper and adorned with lights and took them two a room filled with several different yokai in the midst of conversation. Even though there was quite a few Wakana had to admit that it was far less than the front. Rihan took his arm of Wakana and offered her a seat while someone poured him some sake. The two sat at the table and after looking at the menu and ordering, waited for their meals. The yokai around the room took quick glances wondering what Rihan-sama was doing here, whether they should go and greet him, and who the girl was beside him that had not changed from her human form yet.

I decided to split this into two parts for it was getting reeeaaalllyyy long and I don't like making super long chapters because I don't like reading them. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there! This here is the continuation of chapter 9 though it will have its own name. Before I continue I thought I should clarify a few things before I start. First, the restaurant that Rihan and Wakana went to was not bakenekoya. In fact the restaurant they went to was not even in Ukiyoe Town, but instead closer to Wakana's apartment. I just wanted to show that there were other yokai eateries. The street they were on was also completely detached from human society (in the manga it is seen that there are times yokai could use their fear to make separate areas from the human realm) probably because it was so populated with yokai.

Now to my reviewers, first off: **Rhea**, I'm not sure what you meant about Rihan(I' not smart enough okay) but I can assure you that I will try my best to make him the Rihan we all know and love with plenty of character development. Kana huh? I didn't know you were a fan of the couple (not to many people are) that's pretty cool though. Honestly, I was never a fan of either Kana of Tsurara (They both are weak and annoying) they don't have strong personalities and that alone erks me. If I had to pick between the three I would choose Yura though personally I always wanted Rikou with an OC. I'll see if I can make a one-shot, though it will be tough considering we don't get much of the girl's personality except that she's scared a lot and supportive of Rikou.

Next reviewer: **Kunilohime Madoka Tanuki**, thanks for reviewing! A kissing scene? Hmmm… maybe after the chapter after this one because I still think it is too early for such intimacy, especially since Rihan hasn't really acknowledged Wakana romantically and Wakana is still unsure of her feeling. I'll be taking it steady with their relationship (sorry if that disappoints you ) just trying to make it realistic y'know. But don't fret, it'll only take a couple of chapters so please look forward to it!

Last reviewer I'll mention this fine evening: **Alexi Rein**, Thanks for the advice! I was afraid something like that was happening so the chapters from now on will be more spaced, okay! Also, I'm glad you didn't find it cheesy (though I do love to eat cheese)! Alrighty, now on to the story! Please, enjoy!

**Chapter 10: All the Faces**

There were three things Wakana was paying deep attention to during the night. First: The food on her plate. Second: The stare from the other patrons that made her skin tingle with knowing. And lastly: Rihan. She was staring intently at him and noticed something that was like the flicker of a dying lightbulb. It showed itself through the cracks of the man that was Rihan. It could especially be seen in his eyes, the rim that darkened underneath them every now and then. It was frustrating, because Wakana was desperate to know what it was. The thing that made his smiles lose their genuine gold.

"You just gonna stare, Wakana?" Rihan asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable but also amused by the young girl's actions. Instead of being startled out of her thoughts at the sound of Rihan's voice addressing her, she replied the same way kids reply to their parents when they are trying to watch T.V. Uninterested (Though not as cruel as it might sound). "Oh Rihan-san, you noticed? I see…" Wakana trailed as she slipped back into her own thoughts.

"You're not gonna be doing this the whole night, are y-"

"How old are you Rihan-san?"

"Eh?"

"Well, even though you look really young you act so old" Rihan twitched a little. "So I was wondering if you really are old and just have one of those faces or you are young and just have a wise soul" Rihan never realized how much humans know so little about yokai that teeters on personal. The way people think of yokai is the same way they might think of robots, all with classes and abilities but nothing more. Even the most educated of humans in this subject never really considered yokai as nothing more than human killing machines; never considered them individually. Even a lot of yokai only ever thought of humans as prey and their next meal. It was this ignorance that kept the two from ever coming together, which was good and bad in its own ways. Making the two co-exist without breaking the thing that separated them too much (For yokai rely on it) was quite a difficult thing, and Rihan had his work cut out for him.

What surprised Rihan though was the fact that from what he could tell Wakana was being fairly open about the situation. She wasn't afraid and didn't look at the creatures around her like they were any different from her. This put Rihan in a fine mood, and an unexpected smile appeared on his face.

"… Isn't it a bid rude to ask a person how old they are?" and finally Wakana's face changed into that of inquisitive shock. "Is it really? How come? I'm mean, I wouldn't mind if you asked me my age. What's the problem with it?" Rihan sighed out before answering, "Well of course, you're too young. You'll understand when you're older. Besides, if there is anything I have learned from woman that proves the same for each of them, it is that they are real sensitive when it comes to their ages."

"You're starting to sound like an old man again, Rihan-san" Wakana innocently pointed out again, which still kind of pissed Rihan off a bit.

"Hmmm y'know what, I'm not gonna tell you my age"  
"What!? But why!?"

"Because… it's a secret. But mostly because you called me old"

"Ccmmoonn Rihan-san~ I won't call you old anymore, promise!"

"It's already too late Wakana, my feelings have already been broken" Rihan teased with a clear grin on his face.

"…That isn't fair Rihan-san. You're no fun at all."

"Really, cause you're lots of fun" And before she knew it Rihan was messing up her hair with his large hands not paying attention to the damage he was doing. When Rihan stopped he finally looked down to see the young girl before him with her hair filled with static and completely unbundled from its tidiness. The hanyou almost peed his pants. Boisterous laughter echoed throughout the restaurant causing the other customers confusion and alarm. The stare Wakana felt before weren't as discreet as before, but that's putting it lightly. It was as if the pair's table was on a stage in the middle of the room with spotlight hanging over. Wakana didn't notice the stare this time, nor notice the feeling a person gets when being so blatantly stared at from all over. No, Wakana was filled with different feelings; feelings that had once been annoyance but now dispersed into something else entirely. Each laugh from Rihan filled the young girl with something she never knew of before. Something that was wondrous and exciting; an odd completeness. While fixing her hair a mischievous grin crept onto Wakana's face, Rihan did not notice though for he was still laughing his head off.

"Alright Rihan-san, now it's my turn" And with that Wakana lunged at him cheerfully yelling about revenge. Rihan was cut off guard as her small hands began to toss and turn his own hair, making the once cool nidame look like a fool. During the attack Wakana noticed how soft and silky Rihan's hair was and she loved how it felt as it slipped through her fingers. When it seemed that her work was done Wakana said quietly in triumph "alright, all done" before examining her masterpiece, calmly sitting back in her chair and looking up at Rihan. Wakana noted that Rihan looked strange with his hair out of his face…oh, and also with something similar to a Mohawk. There was a long silence that felt its way through the room and the customers who soon became onlookers watched in anticipation. Rihan calmly looked up to Wakana and the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, neither saying a single word.

Some of the other yokai, farthest from the room of the hanyou and human could have sworn there was a small earth quake for their utensils began to lightly chatter and the sake in their cups was moving just a tad bit. It wasn't a thunderous earthquake that was doing this though, but rather thunderous laughter. It wasn't an infectious laughter that came from the two but it definitely did spread something… annoyance. The other customers looked at what appeared to be two idiotic lovers in what soon became loathing but Rihan and Wakana did not notice for they were in a world of their own which didn't pay heed to being considerate of others. Wakana was crouched over holding her stomach pointing at Rihan every once and a while, while Rihan was leaning back in his chair with his arms over the back of it letting out far lower laughs than Wakana. Each time they would almost seem to stop they would look at each other and the fit would start all over again. It was only until the small waiter from before approached their table and interrupted.

The small waiter cleared his throat and held his head up high with dignity (something the people before him clearly lacked) before speaking.

"Ehem, excuse me."

"Ah haha he he, eh? Oh, ah Rihan-san, Rihan-san stop laughing, quick! The tiny man from before is trying to talk to us" And the waiter flinched at the word tiny. Rihan didn't notice till Wakana began to lightly pull at his sleeve in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hmmm?" When Rihan turned to listen to the little yokai he then continued.

"I'm sorry to say this but if you two don't stop chatting so loudly I am going to have to ask you to leave, you are bothering the other customers. Now, this is a fine establishment if I do say so myself and as such I don't want it to degrade to a place in which I would always have to kick rowdy people out. I'll leave you two with a warning, but even if you are the Nidame of the Nura clan, Rihan-sama, I won't hold back if it's necessary. Now, if you will excuse me." And the small one left in a huff before the two could even utter a sorry. Wakana began to feel guilty while Rihan just felt embarrassed that he was talked to like that, he blew it off though.

"…I feel kinda bad now"

"Just forget about it Wakana, we just won't come here as much anymore" And Wakana smiled a little when she heard Rihan mention we. Suddenly a large commotion could be heard that got louder as it approached the entrance of the room. It sounded like a group of large, gruff men Wakana had guessed and they were talking and laughing with much gusto. As they entered Wakana congratulated herself for being right… well, for the most part anyway. For just a second Wakana had forgotten where she was and thought at first that the men that would walk through the door would be human. They were not though, far from it to be exact. The yokai in front of the group turned from his banter to notice black hair and sharp golden eyes.

"Ara? Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of that old man!" The yokai said in a deep baritone voice that almost mimicked merrily tone of Santa Clause. He marched on up to Rihan with a huge smile spread across his face and gingerly started messing Rihan's hair (not again!) except was far more rough and cruel than Wakana could even hope to be. His comrades were already seating themselves at their table not getting more involved than with a wave or a "Hey!"

"Well if it isn't little Koi-kun! Oh, and what's this? Look at you with this fine, little lady! You sly dog!" The yokai commented looking at Wakana, while patting the clearly annoyed Rihan on the back. The large yokai was basically an oversized toad, warts and all. He donned a pointed but rather wispy white beard and a rather silly hat. His clothes were made of fine blue and green silk, but were dirtied by his goopy, moss green skin. He had a belt but no shoes, and had many years of age that radiated from his eyes and wrinkles. "I think you getting the wrong idea old man, and stop touching me!"

"Aww, looks like little Koi-kun's embarrassed about his little romance ha, ha! Looks like you're back on the market again, even after her-"

"Oy! What are you doing!? Come over here all ready, we've waited long enough! If you don't come now we'll drink all your sake for you~" One of the friends of the large toad yokai hollered, the others laughing and nodding in agreement. "Alright, alright! I'm comin'!" The old toad croaked before turning back to Rihan one final time, "Hey Koi-kun, say hi to your old man for me, okay. Tell him we need to start goin' out for drinks again." Then after a painful smack to Rihan's back, the toad went back to his group.

"Damn, that guy's too much…" Rihan said sorely while stroking his aching back.

"Who was he?"

"A friend of my old man. He's got the strangest friends, doesn't he?"

"Not really, I kinda liked him he was interesting" Rihan stopped focusing on the pain from the palm prints (well, more like frog prints) that embedded his back and looked at Wakana with a curious but also serious gaze.

"Ne, Wakana. Aren't you afraid?" This took Wakana back quite a bit. Now, that she thought about it she was surrounded by dozens of sharp toothed yokai, sharp enough to easily tear through her flesh like wrapping paper. Wakana didn't feel afraid though, she never really thought of being scared. When she looked around her she didn't see the dreaded monsters that filled the movie screens and occupied the nightmares of little children too scared to turn off the light. Rather, she just saw silly people; strangers that looked a bit strange. That's it, so it never really occurred to her to be scared or frightened. She understood why people would be afraid, but at the same time she didn't while still in though, Wakana answered, "…I suppose I should be…" then she looked up and smiled a smile that looked like she were saying "silly me" she continued "but guess I hadn't really noticed"

Rihan's stern face was replaced by a smile and under his breath he mumbled, too low for Wakana to hear. "You really are a strange one aren't you?" and chuckled before looking out the window. What he saw though took on his full attention. When Wakana went to ask what he said he did not answer her, he just kept on looking. Outside of the restaurant a group of yokai friends were exiting one of the karaoke bars, celebrating what seemed like a birthday. One of them had confetti at hand and had pulled the string that unleashed all the pieces that had lay hidden inside. They were not multicolored, but gold and had flowed down through the air with much grace. Rihan watched as the little pieces twisted and twirled while softly plummeting to the ground, and they reminded him of her. A heaviness began to fill his heart, and it felt like it would sag to the floor. Wakana turned to look out the window to see what had caused the sudden distraction but found nothing. Turning back to Rihan Wakana saw what she couldn't before. It was too covered to see but now it was bare and clear. The shell finally crumbled the pieces gone and away. The only thing left now, in this small moment Wakana could finally see what she desperately wanted to before.

…Sadness, loneliness, grief, and longing. It was so clear, and it made her remember what the toad man had said, something about her. Wakana looked and looked and looked at Rihan and realized something. She hated it, seeing him like this. Wakana liked it when Rihan smiled and joked. Rihan's smile was warm, and though it was flirtatious at times it always retained sweetness to it. It filled her with feelings of accomplishment and it infected her with his own feelings. Most of all though it made Wakana feel complete, like everything was coming together and made sense, like the world turned gold. Wakana stared deep into Rihan, trying to figure out what was causing all the pain, where the leak was because more than anything else Wakana wanted to mend it. All Wakana wanted was to always see him happy; to make him happy. Wakana liked him best like that.

Wondering, and wondering Wakana's face began to inch its way closer to Rihan's, as she tried to find the answer. Rihan was pulled out of his daze as he felt the presence cross his space bubble. Rihan turned and was shocked to find Wakana an inch away from his face, staring directly into his eyes as if to find something, no visible expression crossed her features. Their noses were a hair away from touching and Rihan could feel the warm breath from her nose on his upper lip. Before he could say or do anything Wakana blinked once before mumbling "no good" and retreating back to her side of the table, still in deep thought. Rihan knew he had been caught off guard, and he knew that that almost never happened.

"…Um, Wakana? What was that for?"

Still in deep thought Wakana answered not even paying attention to her own words, "…I just needed to something" Rihan was still puzzled, but was also still determined to get his dignity back. With a sly smile Rihan asked in a rather overly inviting tone "You wanna look again? You can if you want to" hoping it would make him regain the coolness he had lost before.

"No" and the simple and uninterested reply only brought Rihan further down. He still found it rather funny though and the heaviness in his heart had eased significantly, though not completely. In fact, it distracted and confused Rihan so much he forgot all about the confetti from outside, and though the feeling in his heart still lingered it had gone unnoticed for something far more bright filled the organ. Like a laugh waiting to come out any moment, to burst free from him. Rihan looked at Wakana and smiled fondly at her. "Hey Wakana" Wakana fell from her thought and back into reality after hearing Rihan's voice address her. "Hmmm?"

"You're a student, aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"And you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes" Rihan lightly smiled and stood up from his chair sighing, "Then I should bring you back home since it's gotten so late. Besides, I think I already spoiled myself with your company enough for one day." Wakana agreed and the two left the restaurant bidding their farewells and apologies.

Back out on the street again Rihan and Wakana walked mostly in silence except for the few occasional conversations of whether the night was fun and if they had a good time or just whatever filled their live in general. Nearing the flower shop Wakana had remembered what her earlier conversation with Chika, and realized she didn't know whether she and Rihan were friends or not. She ahd heard Riahn use the term for them several times to describe their relationship to other but that could have been a way to just avoid questions. Wakana abruptly turned to Rihan making him stop his walk and look at her in bewilderment.

"Rihan-san, are we friends?"

"…Well I would think so"

"Good, I'm glad" Wakana said with a relieved and pleased smile. "Since were friends we'll see each other again, right?" Wakana looked up at him like a sad puppy waiting for his answer. Rihan smiled tenderly at the girl, "of course" and more relief filled her even more than with the last question. The two arrived at Wakana's apartment and Wakana turned to Rihan and asked again "you'll come right, you'll remember?" Rihan chuckled to himself before sweetly and gently ruffling her hair without leaving a mess behind. "I'll come, I'll come, you don't have to worry"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Completely reassured, Wakana thanked Rihan for the meal and the night and said "See ya soon!" before entering her home. The night ended and even though it was cold, to the two it felt like it would be a warm winter.

A part of me is glad mid-terms are over but the other part wished they lasted longer, those 4 hour days were phenomenal and not having homework is pretty bad ass two…oh well. The reason it took me so long to right this (not just because it was crazy long) was because I didn't want this messing with my mid-terms, though not for really getting in the way of studying (I didn't study) I just didn't want it buzzing around in my head while taking the tests. Well, I hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for the next!


	11. Chapter 11

Hellloooo! I'm sorry I took so long! My drive to write just kinda vanished there but now it's back and here is another chapter! Wow, I'm surprised people actually agreed with me on my views, I was sure I would get some hate (especially from Tsurara fans cause their so many and some of them are friggen intense! Not that Tsurara fans are crazy, but when there are a lot of them it's only natural for there to be kooky ones!). I would also like to mention to please remember, everyone has opinions. It's our differences that make us unique and special! Well anyway, I give love to all of my fans, especially my reviewers so please, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Old Men, and Older Men

Thirty minutes. In less than thirty minutes the sound of a soft screech made its way unnoticed to the people who were riding the train. Rather than the actual go and stop of it, they were more concerned with where it went and where it stopped. The amount of thirty minutes was a far shorter commute from work to home than it used to be for Atsushi Ito, but that's because it wasn't going to his home. Home was being renovated; do to strange and unfortunate mishaps. Where Atsushi resided now was a small apartment, which he skillfully calculated to be closer to his job. It also was in walking distance of the train stop which was even more convenient. Before he knew it, he had already reached his temporary home. What surprised him though wasn't how long it took, rather what he found. Sitting in front of his door, huddled close together from the cold was his daughter Wakana. After hearing his footsteps Wakana looked up to see her father, happy that he was there.

"Oh, you're back! It was much quicker than when you would leave for home" The girl said as she stood up.

"How long…"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh? Ah, ha, ha, about… an hour?" Wakana said sounding quite embarrassed.

"Why did you come so early?" Atsushi asked in a rather worried and upset tone, which surprised Wakana.

"Ummm, well I didn't know how far this area was from my apartment. I didn't think it was this close, so I ended up coming a bit earl-"

"It's freezing, don't you know that! If I had known you were coming I would have left a key in the mailbox or something. Geez, don't you think?" and while opening the door Atsushi hurried his cold and stunned daughter inside, closing the door as quickly as he had opened it. The apartment was small and overall plain. There was one table in the first room, a bed and a lamp in the second, a kitchen and a bathroom. The beige walls only accented the loneliness of the rooms, as a slight slither of light crept through the shaded windows. That light would disappear soon though, as for the blood orange sun would dip under the horizon in only a few moments. Atsushi sat his daughter at the table and went to the kitchen, only to come back feeling awkward. "...Is there anything you want?... Do you like coffee?" The older man asked, unsure of her answer and embarrassed after realizing he was unsure of her answer. "Um, do ya have tea?" Wakana asked quietly as her eyebrows sloped so that the middle was higher than the rest and an uncertain smile formed lightly on her lips. "Tea, you want tea? Okay, just wait right there" and sternly he said the last part "don't move", before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Even though he said 'don't move', it lacked the amount of backbone it needed to actually be intimidating, so when Wakana heard her father yelp she didn't hesitate to go to him. Wakana found her father flicking his hand as a small puddle of hot water surrounded one of the two underused tea cups. It didn't take long for her to figure out what happened. "Ssshhit that was hot!" Atsushi turned to see Wakana standing next to him now, evaluating the wound. Feeling as though he had to say something in order to lighten the feeling of stupidity he was feeling in front of his daughter, he tried to explain himself, "… I… haven't done this in a while. Serve tea, I mean… I guess I got too nervous" His voice was low but it didn't matter, Wakana wasn't trying to listen anyway. Instead, she lightly grabbed her father's hand and put the red fingers under the running cold water of the sink nearby. Wakana calmly told him to stay there as she cleaned the spill and put some ice in a cloth for the injury.

Atsushi was about to protest as he began the move away from the sink but when Wakana noticed, without saying a word, she pushed him back to his old position and continued on. After she fixed the tea Wakana put the cloth with ice on her Father's hand and brought him to the table, then walked back to the kitchen and reappeared with the tea. She placed the cups, one for her, one for him, and sat down, taking sips of the hot liquid. All was silent now, and when finally Atsushi took a sip of the tea a gruff sigh escaped his lips and warmed the room, melting away the tension. Wakana was the first to talk, "How's your head, is it feeling better?" Out of instinct Atsushi began to rub his forehead, which had so recently adorned a large bump. "Yes, I can finally work again"

"That's great!" but after Wakana said that she looked up to see a sudden grave seriousness ever so slightly contort her father's face. "You… should just live here" and the room became silent again. "This place is only temporary though" Wakana reminded him with a smile but Atsushi ignore the remark and continued, "This place is by your school, so it won't be much of a bother… It's dangerous to be on your own…" and though he didn't say why Wakana knew what he meant. It had been a while since then but it has never left Atsushi's mind, the moment that proved all his wife's fears true. Wakana wondered if when he woke she would tell him something "It had been an earthquake!" or "A burglar broke in!" but nothing gave a realistic excuse. If it were an earthquake the other houses would have been hit, and a burglar would have taken some things instead of trashing, if they were even capable of making a place as bad as that. Atsushi was a level headed man though and calmly understood that nobody would ever believe him no matter what he did so instead of trying had moved on. "… But I don't think… you really helped the situation" Wakana timidly and softly replied. Instead of getting insulted at what she said, Atsushi understood that it was the truth and so he just sighed and tiredly said "Perhaps you are right" as he went back to silently drinking his tea.

Determined to break the returned silence Wakana spoke again, trying to change the subject. "How is work?"

"It's fine. It's just my hands don't work as well as they used to, and the new kids are troublemakers"

"Have you considered retiring?"

"What?" Atsushi asked as if the word was completely foreign to him.

A bit louder this time Wakana repeated the word, "Retiring."

"Retiring?" Atsushi mumbled to himself while rubbing his wrinkled mouth, before looking back up at Wakana and asking, "Why?"

"Well, there isn't so much reason to now. I mean you have all this money saved up and I am working for most of my things. You already paid off my school so there isn't much to really worry about. You are always so busy working, don't you want to do things you haven't done before, maybe just taking it easy"

Atsushi wasn't getting it though, he never really thought of these things before. He thought and thought and thought but it only ended with the result of him shaking his head and mumbling "I just don't understand" to himself as he stood and took both the empty cups with his good hand and brought them to the kitchen. Wakana only looked down and sighed, only wondering what she should do for her father. While placing the cups in the sink Atsushi saw his hands and realized he never notice how wrinkled they had gotten. He was feeling old, as if time had come out of its hiding place and suddenly greeted him. On the other hand not too far away a well-known Hanyou was feeling better than ever.

It has been a while since Rihan has felt like a kid. In fact, the only other time he has ever felt like this was when he was a kid, and that was several hundred years ago. Going through his old belongings Rihan found his childhood in a worn out and musty box about his arm length long and wide. Laying inside were not the only belongings he had as a child since most of them were thrown out but they were enough to bring him back again, to better days. To days where innocence was all that existed and where responsibility didn't fall on his shoulders, crushing him with its weight. All that was forgotten for the path to Rihan's childhood memories was blocked by darkness; by pain. It was only now that Rihan could experience these pure feelings again, without being distracted by the bad. Rihan took some of his old clothes into his hands, which could only ever fit him if he was cut in half, and tenderly smiled a nostalgic smile. Unbeknownst to Rihan was the pair of ancient eyes carefully watching him. With Rihan leaving the house more and coming back happier and happier, it was hard for Nurarihyon not to notice his son's unusual behavior. This was especially, considering the rumors that had been coming in recently. That the old man's son has been seen lately on many occasions alone in the night with a girl, specifically the same girl. Nurarihyon continued staring, serious yet perplexed, until he decided that instead of asking his son of anything about it he would just let the situation unfold on its own. It was probably far too fragile for his meddling anyway, so after a last glance the old man disappeared, as did the different feeling of everybody, as they got lost into the darkness of the black sky.

I actually started writing this a while ago (like a really long time) but with big things like a research paper and other project… well, to put it simply, I was swamped (and I'm not even in honors!), but now that the big stuff is over I think I'll start posting more frequently again. Also, for any of you who might care I am officially 17 (March 1st BABY!) and therefore (well actually, hopefully) more wise and a better writer (yes, this is something that just changing from 16 to 17 automatically does). I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hellloooo everybody! This morning I was struck in the face with the backslap of INSPIRATION! (It hurt quite a lot) And before even having breakfast started writing dis. And if you have spring break like I do (it is phenomenal by the shway) I wish you a happy spring break to! Now for the oh so wonderful reviewers:

First, to **Ale**… I mean **Kiera Vincent**! Who so recently has changed her name (and severely confused me)! I like the new name, its sophisticated! Thank you for the review and for the birthday congrats (it was sweet)! I wish I could read the light novels but my ipod won't let me download them and after getting a severely devastating virus on this computer (which is the family computer) im pretty much afraid of doing anything sooo yeah. I'm glad you think my story has a high standard (Tee hee!) I mean, I thought it was pretty crappy (I don't check anything I write before posting) so that comment really made my day! Thanks!

Second, to **Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**! Don't make fun of me but I had to look up what you wrote and I was like "ohhh, happy birthday… why didn't my common sense realize that earlier?" and then I remembered that I was an idiot and it all made sense. Thanks for the birthday congrats and thank you for always reviewing my story, I'm glad that you like it!

Thirdly, **rinXleno2 **whose surprise review (it was a surprise because it came a long while after I had written the chapter) got me motivated to write chapter 11! Thanks for the review and I hope to get more from you!

And lastly, to **swordheart103 **who's…. um… enthusiasm has moved me (I think…)and I'm really glad you thought it was funny and thank you especially for saying I was awesome (in caps) which made me flip a table out of happiness and scare the shit out of my family! I hope you continue to read and review!

Chapter 12: Could Be Love

"Rihan, where have you been going?!" Kubinashi followed his oddly chipper master to his room, baffled by what he was seeing. It wasn't only Nurarihyon that noticed the man's unusual behavior, especially after his most recent outings. Unlike Nurarihyon though, Kubinashi was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"That's none of your business, Kubinashi~"

That probably wasn't the best answer Rihan could have chosen, for the neckless yokai was going to abrupt any minute, and that last remark happened to be a pretty good trigger.

"…why…" Kubinashi sizzled, which managed to grab the Nidaime's attention.

"Hmmm?"

"…why are you…"

"Why am I what?" Rihan asked innocently, completely unaware of what was going to surface from his bubbling subordinate.

Kubinashi took a deep breath then. One… two…three…

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO STRANGE!?" Mina screamed, trying to get some answers from Wakana who was wordlessly pulling her to an unknown destination. It was at that that Wakana finally started hearing her friend's voice, but that didn't mean she understood what she was saying. In fact, Wakana started wondering if it was her friend who made the sound at all, and even considered the possibility that it was just a very lost screech owl who had managed to escape from some distant zoo. It was only until Mina asked "Are you even listening to me!?" that Wakana stopped speculating and finally turned to her livid friend.

"Hmm? Oh, well not really." Wakana replied simply, with a trace of neither tease nor guilt in her tone. But it was that matter-of-fact attitude that angered Mina the most. Wakana had yet to understand this about the girl.

"Errr, ya see! That is exactly what I'm talking about. Your consciousness has been just as involved as your presence. It hasn't! We haven't hung out in weeks… no wait, MONTHS, and now you won't even tell me where you're dragging me to!" It finally hit Wakana what her friend had been yelling about. An enthusiastic grin soon grew on the young girl's face as she felt that she had finally grasped the situation. Unfortunately, when it came to being with Mina, the brunette could never handle the situation nearly as well. It's unfortunate as in, it's unfortunate for Mina.

"Oh, but Mina-chan, that's exactly why we are going to her. I need your help with this too. Once we get there I'll explain everything!" And Wakana took the girl's hand again and continued walking; down alleyways and turning sharp corridors.

"But who's her?" but Mina's question must of took a wrong turn and got lost, for it went unanswered. The structures around them towered giving feelings of nausea as they got deeper and deeper. "…and you haven't even answered my other questions…" The sentence was barely audible though since Mina said this more to herself than anybody else. Even though the building got older they seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the road only kept on thinning out. The faces became more and more scarce and Mina soon found herself feeling small.

She nervously moved closer to Wakana, neck and back crunched, causing her dark hair to slightly cover the silver stud on her nose and her eyes which were painted like Cleopatra's. Mina was feeling unsure, though she was unsure of what she was feeling unsure of, which only made it worse. Wakana was looking fine, confident even and Mina wondered if she ever saw her looking sad or scared. She failed to produce any memory of such a thing and her grip on Wakana's hand grew tighter as if she were suffocating and each squeeze gave her a breath of air. It seemed like the only thing that could calm her timid heart down at this point. Pebbles were kicked under the two's feet; scraping against the soot black road and plopping into gutters.

"Yosh…were here!" Wakana triumphantly exclaimed after coming to a sudden stop. "Look" and Mina looked up to see a small business with oddly colored lights findings their way around the edges of a large glass window. Spiritual trinkets hung around the outside of the store, but Mina had a hard time figuring out whether they were there to invite customers or to scare them away.

"Wakana, where are we?" but before answering Wakana muttered "Oh, fiddlesticks…" out loud and quite clearly. The curious phrase brought Mina's attention to the chipped sign that dangled at from the front doorway. It read possibly one of the most heart dropping and sigh inducing words in a person's dictionary, "closed".

"Okay, I'm gonna ask again and if you don't answer this time I'll actually hurt you", but the grip on Wakana's hand said otherwise. "Where are we?"

This time Wakana answered, "It's a fortunetelling shop…" The words were said blankly, though it still managed to surprise Mina. Before she could muster a reply the brunette continued, "The lady we were going to meet is the fortuneteller who works here", then Wakana spotted a rock by her foot which she proceeded to pick up and fumble between her fingers, feeling its rough edges.

"I wonder if she's in… Do you think this'll get her attention?" but as Wakana showed her friend the rock she simply took it and threw it down the street.

"Nevermind that! Wakana, why would you ever need a fortuneteller?"

"To help me find the answer. You could help me t…"

"Answer to what!?"

"…the answer to why I feel so strange"

Then Wakana pulled on Mina to come along, "Let's go, we'll come back another day. Besides, I should tell Chika I can work today." And on they went, retracing the steps they had already taken. Mina's grip on Wakana loosened though was still secure.

"Don't you mean why you're acting so strange" she said sarcastically, realizing only after that she had said the same thing just moments ago. Concern for Wakana started to kick in, and Mina's voice became less harsh.

"Hey, what do you mean by feeling strange?"

"Hmmm… I guess you could say I feel light, like a feather!"

"Light?"

"Yeah, and inside me I feel all…all…eh, what's the word? Jumpy? Shaky? But, I mean, I only really feel that way when I'm with him."

"Him!?"

"The shaky feeling I mean, but I guess now that I think about it this light feeling I got after I met him…" Mina was ignoring her though, for she was still caught with one of the words from Wakana's last sentence.

"HIM!? You mean you've been ditching me for some guy!?" Suddenly Mina's grip on Wakana's hand was no more and with a face as red as the blood that flowed in it she screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" before darting off into the maze of building, thinking she remembered how to get back. It's a shame she didn't.

"Mina-chan! Where are you!" Her voice echoed to the clouds, but Wakana got no answer. She kept on searching, always making sure of where she was. Luckily, Wakana has traveled these roads before out of curiosity, and a hope for adventure. It was how she knew of the fortuneteller's shop in the first place. The fear Wakana had wasn't of not being able to find Mina, it was of finding her in trouble. "Mina-chan!" and the call swirled through the sharp edged paths of dark concrete, but to no avail.

'Clack' After walking for quite a long time the sound of a rock ricocheting off an ally way wall caught Wakana's attention. Opposite of that wall the young brunette could faintly hear the soft sound of weeping. Wakana walked over, crouched, and slowly looked around the dumpster blocking her view. Behind it she found exactly what she was looking for.

"…Mina?" She whispered.

"… Wakana? Wakana!?" And Wakana quickly took the now violently sobbing girl into her arms and began softly cooing to her while rubbing her hunched back.

"Shoosh, It's okay, it's okay…"

"I was so scared! I didn't know where I was… I was so scared!"

"I know, I know, but it's okay now. I'm here now…" Mina continued to cry for quite some time before quieting down. Make-up streaked her face and Wakana to the liberty of wiping it away with her sleeve as she helped the girl to her feet.

"…You're here now…but…"

"Hmm?"

"…but where have you been going?"

Wakana was silent, so Mina decided to fill the gap.

"Ha ha, you would think I would like to have some peace and quiet every once and a while"

"Mina, I'm sorry"

"…."

"I just got a little carried away…"

"A little? You even missed school. You never miss school, even when you're sick!"

Wakana was brought back to the memory of that day and felt guilty. That was the day it snowed perfectly; each flake like a pearl from the sky. Rihan had broken into her apartment and had woken her up. He then proceeded to practically kidnap her and bring her to the place he seemed rather enthusiastic to show her. She did not mind though, he looked so excited and the place he brought her to was stunning and unearthly. A small lake with trees all around; it was completely secluded. The two watched the sunrise as it illuminated their part of the world and made the snow and water sparkle like diamonds. Rihan's arm was slacked over the young girl's shoulder the whole time, and the strange feelings she's been having reached new heights. After that the two spent the whole day together. Though Wakana did feel bad about skipping school and not telling her friend where she went, there was no regret. It didn't snow after that; it was getting warmer. Wakana wouldn't get to see the snow again until next year, so she was glad she got to see it at its best, especially with…Rihan.

"…Are you gonna be late for work?"

Wakana looked at Mina and smiled, feeling she had finally gotten at least an ounce of forgiveness.

"Not at all! Luckily, you ran the exact direction of the shop. If you hadn't stopped I'm sure you would have found it!"

"Hmph, figures…" It seemed Mina had regained her composure and her sass; her hand entwined with Wakana's once more.

The smell of flowers filled the two girls' noses as they approached Wakana's place of work. Chika was sweeping the store front and excitement filled her as she noticed Wakana, but simmered when she noticed Mina. "Hello Chika-san!" Wakana chimed like a bell.

"Wakana-chaaannn….and you, how nice it is to see you again!" Chika chimed back, though the 'you' part sounded more like a screechy growl. Wakana didn't notice, but Mina did, and how could she not. After all, it was directed to her.

"Oh, well if it isn't the man-lady. How uh nice it is to see you again" Mina scoffed. The sarcasm quickly set aflame fire in Chika's eyes.

"Watch your tongue brat! Why don't crawl back to your room and continue to cry about HOW cruel the world is to you and how your life is sooo hard and unbearable"

"I would if I could get through aaalllll these MEN who are always crowding around you all the time. Oh, wait…THERE IS NONE!" The sarcasm was getting out of hand and Wakana realized if she didn't intervene soon a full-on cat fight was bound to break lose. It was bad bringing these too together; they both sported strong attitudes and were oh so…well, aggressive. It didn't help that they hated each other's personalities. If they say that opposites attract, they weren't talking about Mina and Chika and if they were, they meant in battle. As the two stepped closer Wakana hastily put her foot in and got between them.

"Wakana, get out of the way…now!"

"Wakana-chan, darling, could you move away please. Things are about to get ugly and I don't want you to get involved" but Wakana made no attempt to move. Instead she spread her arms out, like wings, and simply smiled.

"Chika-san, you're going to scare customers away, and Mina-chan, the new piercing on your ear will hurt if touched, let alone hit, wouldn't it?" The two angry faces looked at each other and shrugged away, letting the tension ease. As Wakana's arms settled down with a sigh the two got into more comfortable positions, not looking at each other. Chika finally evaluated Wakana better and noticed something that for most would be unnoticeable.

"Wakana-chan, my dear, is something wrong?" In all honesty Wakana looked perfectly fine, but Chika had that special way about her that just knew.

"She says she feels strange" Wakana had paused to the shock caused from Chika's observation, so Mina said it for her, without batting an eyelash. She was too busy looking at her nails to continue from where she left off. That was okay though because Chika did not want to hear to from her.

"Shut up! Did it look like I was asking you?" Then Chika's gaze softened as she looked down towards the tiny brunette, "Is this true, Wakana-chan?"

"Yes, but how did you know something was wrong?"

"I just know darling, but never mind that. Now tell me about these strange feelings you've been having"

"Ah, well I get these light feelings and these sensations that…well… make me feel skittish I guess."

"Are you sick? When did this start happening?"

"Well, at first I thought it started after I ate at this weird restaurant, but I don't think food poisoning feels this way… or lasts this long. So I thought that maybe it was caused by the person I went to the restaurant with."

"…Who did you go with?" Chika had a hunch of what was happening, but wasn't quite sure yet.

"Oh, well you met him, remember? That time he came here and you let me leave early, his name was Rihan-san"

"Wait, you mean the handsome one!?"

"…I guess"

"And you've been seeing him all this time!?"

"Well, yeah"

"Oohhh, my Wakana-chaaa…wait, has he touched you indecently?"

"No…"

"Ooohhh, my Wakana-chaaannn! Y'know what you're feeling?" Chika exclaimed, sparkles glittering in her eyes.

"Well, no…"

"It's Love!" At this Mina dropped the pair of shears she had been looking at while dreaming of ways to use them on Chika. Before Wakana could reply to the older woman's enthusiastic answer Mina intervened.

"LOVE!? What do ya mean love!? That's just ridiculous!" Then she turned to Wakana angry, though Wakana didn't know why.

"Is this true!?" She accused, but Wakana seemed to shrivel. She was confused; she didn't know how to answer. It was the reason Wakana went to look for the fortuneteller in the first place; to find an answer. Chika said love. What did she mean? Wakana tried to remember all the movies and books that talked about what they called a romantic love. Wait, was this a romantic love? The puzzle was getting harder to put together, and the young girl was feeling more and more lost. Wakana was confused, and Mina's eyes which demanded for an answer didn't help.

"…I don't know?"

"What do ya mean you don-" but before Mina could continue Chika palmed her face away and stood in her place; hand upon Wakana's head. In a comforting tone, the older woman reassured Wakana.

"It's okay Wakana-chan, don't think too hard about it. You'll get it soon enough." Wakana hugged Chika and thought of Rihan. Rihan, who was now being confronted by a very angry subordinate.

"Rihan-sama, what's been going on!?" The Nidaime was still recovering from Kubinashi's last scream session, and was pretty sure he had gone partially deaf. At hearing Kubinashi's question though, a spark went off in Rihan's head. As if that spark set of fireworks in his cranium a smirk grew; playful and mischievous.

"…You really wanna know?"

"Well I've been asking this whole time-"

"Okay, then it's settled, you'll meet her tomorrow!" Rihan said quickly, stepping into his room.

"Wait, wh-" the door slid closed so fast it caught a bit the headless yokai's nose, leaving his question unfinished.

"RIHAN!" but Rihan ignored him, only thinking about the events that were about to come. Soon Kubinashi tired and left, leaving the Nidaime to himself once more. A bubbling excitement grew inside Rihan's stomach and a smile spread wide across his face as he lay on the veranda leading to the backyard and its door. Suddenly though a curious tugging at his heart made his smile disappear. A sickening ache lightly slid threw his body, like a ghost and Rihan felt as if he were forgetting something, something important. The sound of bare branches raking against each other flew through the wind. The branches absent of their blossoms, absent of their yellow.

Finally I finished this. God I hate typing, writing sssooo much better. Oh well, I'm sorry I took so long. The stuff I wrote at the top was written such a long time ago too. Since I have a project coming up the next chapter will hopefully come out in two or three weeks. I hope you enjoyed this one though and please stay tuned for the next!


	13. Chapter 13

This was bound to come; this chapter I mean. This chapter that stems directly from the infamous chapter itself! I alluded to it at the end of my last chapter and now here it is! Even though it was only a page long and barely satisfied (you know what I'm talkin' about), WakanaxRihan fans rejoiced in it! ITS DA FLYING SCENE (fireworks in background) boom, BOOM, CHAKALAKLAKA (the sound fireworks make)! Did you like my fireworks (you don't need to answer dis, I already KNOW YOU DO!)? And now here are the oh so wonderful reviewers!

First to **xxicexsnowxx**! Who reviewed chapter 12 first! I thank thee for your support and am super super glad that you like my story!

Second goes to **Kiera Vincent**! Dude, I feel the exact same way. I tell my friends I write stories but never in my life do I plan on letting them see (mostly because they don't watch anime and have no idea wat I'm writing about). I don't know if you get like this but I get really embarrassed when people I know read or try to read my stories (especially my family). It's the reason why I like dis site so much! I'm happy you like my story and even happier that you review! Thanks!

Third is to the ever so diligent and wonderful **Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**! I'm sorry if I made my last message too confusing (sometimes I confuse myself!) I didn't mean that you were making fun of me; in fact I was making fun of myself! You don't have to feel sorry; you did nothing to offend me! I get so happy when you review my story and I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for always being such an attentive supporter, your awesome!

Fourth is to **chaos-wolf-137 **(A new reviewer! Huzahhh!)! Oh my god, I almost forgot I wrote stuff like that! I was actually really surprised cause I wasn't really sure if people even read half the crap I wrote… (I just realized I said crap when we were talking about how I compared my story to poop… OH THEE IRONY!) Please continue reviewing, I LOVE DEM!

Omg another new reviewer, I'm about to have a flippin HEARTATTACK! (I honestly need to calm down) **X**, your name is mysterious but your words are phenomenally fantastic !(That has to be bad grammar, my computer's not saying anything but there is no way my sentence just now made any sense… right?) And by the way, NO, THANK YOU GOOD SIR! Cause I really appreciate the review. Thanks for liking my story and please continue to review!

Holy crap, six, I have just reached the number of sssiiixxx new reviews! Yaaayyy WOOHOOO! And who does that sixth review belong to, why none other than **swordheart103**! Mang, like I know this is only your second review of my story but I feel like every time I read one it's like I'm talking to a best friend who I have just gotten high with(I've never been high before though I have attempted it twice, apparently for some people it doesn't work until like the fifth time)! I flippin love your reviews and you're the effing best mang! Thanks so, so much!

Oh god so many reviews, hoo I'm already tired from just writing back to them! Finally, on to the story! Here it is, enjoy!

When Stars Become Nostalgic

A grave never looked so lovely. All her favorites laced the stone like a veil. The flowers were fresh to match the polished look the stone had. It appeared to have been vigorously cleaned and the scent of incense still loomed in the air. "This was done recently" Atsushi thought to himself. He stood at the foot of his wife's grave, a bouquet loose at hand. He began to wonder who did all of this until finally images of the night before resurrected into his mind.

"You're…all…stiff…" Wakana grunted as continued to knead the upper part of her father's back.

"You really…don't need to do all this…" For Atsushi the situation was getting uncomfortable. Lack of any physical contact was a norm. A single hug from their past together went unfound, so when Wakana sprung the idea the idea of a massage Atsushi was left too dumbfounded to actually refuse. Wakana had her way, and Atsushi went unwillingly along with it.

"No, no, no. It's not good staying like this, you need to relax!" Atsushi shut his mouth from all protests and Wakana continued uninterrupted.

"Ne, how come you're so stiff Otou-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, well it must be from work. Things have been getting a lot harder lately" Wakana's next remark was delivered in such a way that it sounded almost as if it snuck into the conversation. Ist was neither screamed nor filled with much emotion, but it still managed to stop Atsushi's heart for a few moments.

"Then why don't you stop working…" right there. Or at least Atsushi thought that it was there; the words that would make him feel as though he went over the drop of a rollercoaster. But no, it simply were the next.

"…and go see the world"

"Out of the question"

"Why!? I mean you have enough money…"

"Money's not the issue."

"Then what is!?"

"Someone needs to look after you"

"I've been looking after myself just fine…"

"You plan on working full time and going to school at the same time?!"

"I practically am already, and besides I'll be out of school soon anyway"

"You're too young!"

"I'll be fine; I can take care of myself-"

"AND WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOTHER!?"

Silence…the talk had escalated and then there was silence. His last words were said the loudest and Wakana's next would be the quietest; a pin drop would be louder.

"…But you're so stiff…you're too stiff…"

The massage was already over with and an eerie feeling of melancholy filled the room. Wakana had gone to her father's apartment right after school, but the day was over now. The outside was dark and the young girl's pleated had become all wrinkled. Wakana said her goodbyes and left. The words Atsushi had last said left an unpleasant taste in his mouth; bitter. The door closed and he sighed.

Walking home Wakana did not feel too good. The situation that had occurred moment ago ended…poorly and the young girl wondered if there could have been a better way of handling it. He was like a prisoner in chains; slowly starving. Wakana couldn't handle watching her father wither away, especially in such a miserable manner. She wondered if there was a way to make him happy; for her to make him happy. The stars glistened brightly and for some reason they felt familiar. Wakana would have remembered the memory on her mind, if she hadn't become distracted by the other things that glistened brightly in the night. Red lamps floated in the area around her apartment and beneath them a vast array of shapes and colors. They were all yokai. The site was as outstanding as it was strange. The only familiar figure Wakana could spot was the one trying to climb through her front window. The young brunette took nonchalant strides through the crowd of yokai surprised with her presence. She didn't top until she reached behind him; the man who had only realized now that the reason the window wouldn't open was because it was locked. A shocked Kubinashi waited next to his commander, confused by the girl who was now inches away from him. "Rihan-san, what are you doing?" The man jumped at the sound and turned to look at the girl before him.

"Huh? Wakana!?" then after a moment of gaping Rihan burst out into laughter. "How ironic! I was trying to sneak up on you and you ended up sneaking up on me!" and while tenderly petting her head he said in a more calm voice "You never cease to amaze me…"

"How come…"

"Hmm?"

"How come you didn't just do that thing where you disappear so you could get into my home?

"Oh, well, just because I can disappear doesn't mean I can walk through walls though I could see how you could get that ide-"

"Ehem" Kubinashi stared at his leader.

"Oh, he he looks like I got carried away there. Everyone! This is my friend Wakana! You have to treat her with respect, got it!" Rihan then turned back to Wakana, "Wakana, this lot here is my Night Parade of Hundred demons"

"Wow, so these are your yakuza friends that you told me about? You lead them all? That's really amazing Rihan-san…"

"Eh? You really think so Wakana. If you like them we can hang around them a lot more… they're a good lot, I'm sure you'll get along with'em." Wakana looked away from Rihan to face the bunch, "Hellooo! My name is Wakana; I'm pleased to meet you! Please take care of me from now on!" Whispers made their way through the crowd, "Is that a human?"

"I think so, and a young one at that"

"Is she the one we've been hearin' about?"

"The second commander is really too much like his father"

"What was her name again?"

Kubinashi continued to stare at the Nidaime until the feeling of his eyes attracted the attention that they had been so anxiously waiting for. Now that Rihan had gotten the picture he directed Wakana to the front of his second in command.

"And this guy here is-"

"You have no neck!" The young girl abruptly pointed out, as she gawked in marvel at the sight. It was rather awkward for Kubinashi.

"Ye…yes"

"Then you must be Kubinashi!"

"Ah, that's right. But how did you-"

"When Rihan-san said your name was Kubinashi, I didn't expect it to be so literal, but now I see that you really are neckless."

"You mean Rihan-sama talks about me?"

"Mmhhm, all the time" Kubinashi was shocked, he didn't know Rihan talked about him. He was sure he was neglected by the Nidaime. The subordinate's eyes gleamed as he looked up to his master, filled with feelings of admiration and respect. A proud smile adorned Rihan's face while he nodded his head to the rhythm of Wakana's voice as she continued to speak. "So Rihan-sama really values my efforts?" Kubinashi thought to himself, feeling emotion over whelm him. "So he really does ca-"

"He always tells me stories about you nagging him and all the times he tricks you. And sometimes about a lady name Kejouro and how you don't have the guts to confess to her. Rihan-san says it's cause your manhood's too small but I don't really get what that mea-hmgh…" a hand was diligently placed upon Wakana's mouth. Wakana meant no harm, but it was no surprise that this hand belonged to the now very nervous looking Rihan.

"Wakana sure is a funny one, isn't she? Always making up silly stories and-"

"But Rihan-san, I'm just saying what you sa-hmmgm" And Wakana was muffled yet again after her first escape from Rihan's hold.

"Hahahaha. Really Wakana, you're too funny…" At this point Kubinashi was already at the end of the complex procession of phases he was going through; shock, shock, and then anger. The sound of sizzling was Rihan's cue to move things along, and fast.

"Sooo, Wakana… Itlookslateandwedon'twanttojustwaitforthesuntorise soletsjustgetoutofhere"

"Rihan-san, I couldn't understand a word you just said."

"Doesn't matter, let's just go!" With his arm around her waist, the Nidaime quickly guided the young girl down the short set of steps and away from his not too happy subordinate.

"Where exactly are we going, Rihan-san?"

"Huh? Oh, I haven't told you yet? Well you'll find out soon enough" and with that Rihan brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled a whistle so loud Wakana thought that the resignations that now echoed through the street would wake somebody up. None of the lights around flickered on though; a sight as chilling as it was surprising. As the homes around had no response to the sound to the sound, a massive yokai did. It glided in front of the two, resting at their feet. Wakana's glances of confusion were answered when Rihan calmly brought himself closer to Wakana as not to startle her. His hot breath grazed upon her ear and Wakana was very aware of it.

"We're gonna be riding this fella" He then left Wakana's side to speak to the creature from the front of him. To most people there would be one thing about this creature that would stick out above everything else; it was damn ugly. Its body resembled the flaking scalp of an old man, if his head bore numerous warts. It had legs like a centipede and a head similar to those old dragon statues. Others would be revolted and terrified by the sight, but its looks weren't what concerned Wakana. It was huge; larger than any horse and the young girl had never even mounted that. For a human it was an impossible task; to climb aboard such a large thing but Wakana was determined. A burning grew within her heart and then she knew… she could do it.

"Yo, how's the wife?"

"Ah, oh, she's good. Well actually she's…um…pregnant…"  
"Oh, really? That's good news man! Must have been one hell of a night, huh?"

"Um, uh yeah… Rihan-sama, she's scraping me…"

"Who, your wife?"  
"No, your…uh…friend…with her shoes…" and then Rihan stepped around his timid subordinate to see Wakana in the midst of her feudal attempts to climb aboard the yokai. It was difficult for Rihan to stifle his laughter. Wakana's butt was starting to hurt from falling so many times but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Just as she was about to try again though she felt a familiar pair of hands grasp her waist.

"Need help with that?" Rihan chuckled before lifting the small girl up and over the top of the yokai. Disappointment fled into Wakana; she really wanted to do it herself. She quickly gave up on the idea though so instead of brooding she offered Rihan a hand to help him atop. Rihan wasn't there though; just ash-like smoke.

"Yo" Wakana turned to see Rihan right next to her already sitting down. The same fog from below lingered around him until it completely dissipated into the nightly air.

"Shall we go?" And so they did. The sudden movement shook Wakana a bit causing her to grab onto Rihan's arm for support and balance. Wakana's heart fell into her stomach and the ascended quickly into the darkness above. Fast winds and gusts of clouds push down on Wakana before her heart lurched upward until settling. The breeze was calm now and before she knew it they were floating. Floating above the city, floating above the world, floating above everything.

This is actually not the whole chapter, half way through I was like "shmit, this is gonna be like really long!" so I decided to just cut it in half. The next chapter will be just part two of this; it will answer all questions from this chapter and resolve the whole scene. When you read the next chapter just imagine that it is just a part of this one. I hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
